Neutral Zone
by Leo Rune
Summary: Since the creation of Earth, three universes existed, next to each other. You are a hunter engaged in a war in the Neutral Zone: Earth. Missions are a routine for you. But maybe not this time... AU based on Supernatural and Dmmd characters. It's a male!reader x OCs where you are choosing the path of the hero. There is yaoi, so DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you decide to give a try to this story, who has nothing to do here at all, thank you! As I said, this is experimental AND my english is not very good, so any reviews for mistakes is welcome. I strongly suggest switching the name of Yoro for the name of your male OC. **

**The story is based on visual novels game, in which you are choosing the path of the hero. It's the same here, and I'll upload the next chapters if i see anyone reading the first one :)**

**Things you should know:**

**-There is three world, in different universe. Heaven, Earth, and Hell. Between those worlds, holes, called portals, are allowing travels between the different universes. You can't pass directly from Heaven to Hell, and that's why Earth is the Neutral zone.**

**-Angels are "cops", regulating demoniac activity on Earth.**

**-Demons are just curious, but they are excessive in their manners, used to a much more violent world. Some of them are still douches.**

**-Ghosts are angels' spirits without body.**

**-Things like fairies are low-ranked demons.**

**-All demons have an unique skill, which differ depending on their rank.**

* * *

**Neutral Zone**

Yoro pushed back the cover and got out of bed. His screenwall has been ringing for the past few minutes and the beeping was becoming annoying. He placed his palm on the wall and the opening sequence begun. Strings of numbers flashed before his eyes, then a plain grey dashboard took place. Icons appeared on the sides and a mail icon floated in the middle. He lightly touched it and the message displayed itself on the screen. It was from the Commander and it asked him to come immediatly. He closed the mail and dressed up in the base's uniform, a dark grey t-shirt with black military pants. He got out of his room, took the elevator and pushed the black and blue button with the Commander's logo on it.

A moment later, the doors opened with a click and he arrived in his superior's office. He walked to the middle-aged man, and waited for instructions.

Commander : Yoro, you're our best hunter.

It was a fact, altough it was rare that it was plainly mentioned by the highest autority of the base. Something serious was going on if the Commander requested him, of all hunters.

Commander : I know the cases you had to deal with recently were easy and simple for you, but we finally have something to your measure. A powerful demon recently got out of Hell. According to our Earth agents, he might be N1, from the black list. We wants you to found him, make sure he's the one and kill him if he is. Understood?

The black list was the summary of all known demons still alive. They were numbered. N1 was the most powerful demon who has ever came on Earth.

Yoro : Yes. Anyhting else I should know?

Commander : Everything you need to know will be sent to your screenwall. Equipment room A5 will be open for you. In case of failure, everything related to your existence will be erased, so the demon can't trace us down. You're leaving tomorrow at 5:00 am. That's all.

Yoro nodded and left the office. He came back to his room and checked the informations the Commander had sent. Pages and pages on the demon he was supposed to track down. For his mission, he wouldn't need much, the biggest part of it being investigation. His old sword would be good enough as a weapon. He always used it anyway.

He left the room and walked to the stairs.

The base had six level. Only the first and the last didn't have stairs. They were out boundaries if you didn't have the autorisations. Top floor was the Commander's appartements. Fifth was the gards, janitor, helpers, etc, room's. Fourth was the traigning rooms, showers and equipment rooms. There were five of them, labeled A1 to A5. A1 on was the training weapons room, simple teaser guns, harmless bokans, woodsticks and dummies, and A5 was containing the most dangerous weapons, vampire swords, black-hole bombs and stuff powerful enough to make all three worlds was also normally out boundaries. Third floor was the residetial area, where every hunter of the base had a private room. There were alway thirty hunters in the base, never more and never less. Deads were replaced by recruits. Their rooms contained a bed, a closet and a mural computer, conveniently named screenwall because it was hided in the wall texture and activated by their digitals prints. They didn't owned many things, usually a favorite weapon, human clothes and maybe some pictures or objects coming from Earth. They didn't need much, and they didn't live for long anyway. Next floor was the entertainement floor, with the kitchens and the common room. And last but not least, the Portal room. Portals were doors between the worlds. Angels had created the tehchnology necessessary to create artificial portals. They could decide where they could land by programming them.

Yoro arrived at the Third floor and went into the kitchen. He made himself a breakfast and went into the dining room attached to the kitchen. The long tables were full, but he still found himself an empty corner. His reputation of old-fashioned, brutal and fearless hunter had build a shield around him and most of the other hunters avoided him. Eating in silence, he listened to the conversation going on next to him. New recruits. They were replacing the lately killed bunch of angels. One of them turned to him and glared. Most of the new comers were arrogant, looking at the oldest and more skilled hunters like they were crumbling old ruins. They all thinked their youth and energy was enough to hunt. Whitout being the oldest with his modest 25 years (at least in appearance), he was old enough to be one of the ruins. Nobody lived very long in the demon hunter's business.

Yoro finished his meal and walked to the kitchen's sink. After he cleaned his plate, he turned back only to fall face to face with Mizuo, a ''friend''.

Mizuo : OÏ, Yoro! What are you doing here at this hour?

Yoro usually ate before or after everyone, so he could avoid the large mob.

Yoro : I got a job from the boss.

Mizuo : A demon? Yoro : Yeah, no miracle or other human stuff.

Mizuo smiled and pat Yoro's back.

Mizuo : Awesome! See you later!

Mizuo left. He was by far the closest thing to a friend Yoro had. But Mizuo was friendly with everyone. He was popular and most of the other angels liked to be paired with him for missions because he was a good hunter, without being too full of himself. He was as old as Yoro, but had managed his popularity better.

Yoro left too. He still had a day off and decided to train. He climbed the stairs to the third floor and went into the hand to hand fighting room. He runed few laps to warm himself and streched his muscles afterwards. He grabbed a dummy and placed it before him. It was an old dummy, all beat up and innanimate. Yoro throwed a punch, then another one, a kick, get back a bit and then did a 360° back kick. He had learned Tae Kwon-do when he was still a recruit, and it was still very useful. He placed his two hands together and salute his immobile rival. He started a fight with the dummy. After a little while, Yoro's breath was lighly heaving and a bit of sweat trickled down his forehead. He kept going on.

When he became totally out of breath, he saluted it again and went to the shower room. He unlocked his attributed locker and pick up soap, shampoo and towels. He showered, then got out and slipt clean boxer and pants on. He was drying his hair when another sweaty hunter came in. Yoro was turning his back to him and when the guy saw him alone, a sly smile streched his lips. Yoro didn't saw him coming and nearly jumped in surprise when two arms slamed down eah sides of his head, trapping him between the locker and the guy. He turned back, only to find himself face to face with the recruit of this morning.

Recruit : They say so much thing about you. They keep praising you, caling you Yoro-sama. The great, the strong, the fearless Yoro-sama. But as I can see, you're quite small. Are you sure you are this strong?

That was nothing new. His solitaire state made him an easy target for jealous recruits. Most of them defied him in a duel, which they always loosed. Yoro stared, unimpressed. With a bit of chance, this one would back off if he didn't reacted. But the recruit didn't. His grin widered and his hands balled into fists.

Recruit : You think you're such hot shit, with your crappy sword and your glorious reputation. But you know what? I'm gonna show you something; how the great Yoro-sama begged on his knee for mercy.

One of his hand grabbed Yoro's wet hair and slamed him into the locker. The shock made his head spin, but he kept his calm face. The recruit glared and throwed a punch. Yoro was still immobilized by the hand in his hair and he couldn't avoid it. His lips split open and and a bit of blood trickcled on his chin. His eyes narrowed and his leg went up, right between the recruit's legs. The guy's face crunched in pain as he gripped his crotch. Yoro throwed a punch on the man's nose and shook off the dizzy feeling lingering in his head. True he was quite small compared to most of the hunters, but that didn't mean a thing. He finished drying his hair and put on a clean t-shirt. The recruit was on the floor whimpering, his nose dripping blood. Yoro left without a word. The newbie was going to heal, but his pride had taken a hard blow. That was only good for his ego.

He went into the common room, feeling a little bit more social than usual. He wasn't deceived. Mizuo was there, looking at the multiple job offer on the board. The base had a simple system for hunts. Minor hunts and easy task were pinned in the common room and all you had to do was picking the one you wanted. For major hunts or peculiar tasks, the Commander himself was giving it to who he toughted would be the most fitting for the job. Yoro had done tons of these minor hunts, chasing low-ranked demon to send them back in Hell or giving a hand to an exorcist. The board also held notes from other hunters and pictures. Yoro popped out behind Mizuo.

Yoro : Searching for a job?

Mizuo jumped in shock. Yoro had scared him. He turned back and scowled.

Mizuo : Don't scare me like that, I could have dropped dead!

Yoro smiled and looked at the board. He picked up a note and gave it to Mizuo.

Yoro : Well, someone likes you. It's a true love poem!

Mizuo : Oh, probably the guy I went hunting with last week. I saved his life and now he is following me around.

Yoro : Saved his life?

Mizuo : Not really, I just stopped him from saying hello to a demon. He tought it was an angel.

Yoro smirked. Yeah, something a newbie would do.

The rest of the day passed. Before going to bed, Yoro went to the A5 room. The two guards were standing by the door and asked for his wrist. Yoro showed his Enochian tatoo on his forearm, the tatto every hunter was marked with when they received their chosen name and came in the base for good. It was spelling their name in the only language angels actually owned and it was a flawless method of identification since it couldn't be taken off.

They let him pass. The weaponry was impressive, with huge guns on the walls, enough armours to equip a small army, tech swords on racks and container of toxic bombs. Yoro only needed a backup weapon. Not that didn't trusted his sword, but just because it was still a very impressive and visible sword. He walked to the rack of daggers and picked one up. Before leaving he hesitated and slided a glance towards the medical and military drugs. Not for him, but he had learned that some sleeping pills were always useful to gain time. He grabbed a bottle of blue ''coma'' pills.

He went back to his room and set the alarm on his screenwall. He slided his headphones on his ears and went to sleep, letting the music flow trough him.

* * *

The screenwall beeper waked him up. He chased sleep from his eyes and dressed up in more casual clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt, covered by a dark grey jacket. He grabbed his sword and attached it to his back. It angelic nature made it invisible to humans. He packed his bag with human clothes, a human computer and his headphones. His dagger was in his boot. The dagger wasn't an angelic craft and he needed to hide it. He left in silence and walked down the desert hall, every other hunter still sleeping or gone on a hunt. He took the elevator and pushed the portal room's button.

When the doors opened, he walked to the center of the room and let the guard see his Enochian tatoo. The circular diagram on the floor setled to ''Earth''. Yoro released his wings, letting their bright light active the portal, a system to avoid angels to fall trough the hole whitout being prepared. The floor suddently vanished and Yoro dropped trough the portal. The room diseappeared and a black night sky replaced it. Earth wasn't in the same universe as Heaven and time deregulation were common between the two world. His wings slowed the fall and he landed on a burnt circle of grass, result of the portal. Above him, the portal closed and all that was left for him was to walk. The road was not far, altought the city was, to avoid all risk of anyone, human or demon, seeing the light emmited by the portal. He hided his wings again and started following the road. Cars and trucks were passing, not seeing him. After a little while, a truck stopped and the man inside motioned him to come in.

**-Take the ride (Go to chapter 2)**

**-Keep walking (Go to chapter 3)**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading it! I will upload the next parts if I got anyone interested. **

**Sorry for spaming the site with stuff that's not even fanfiction :(**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There's the next chapter, if climbing into the truck was your choice. This is also where the actual yaoi start, even tough it's not consensual -_-  
Length of the chapters may vary depending on your choices.**

**Please review to make the story better :)**

**Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing it!**

**WARNINGS: Rape, Violence... Yeah, i'm sorry...**

* * *

**Take the ride**

Yoro climbed into the truck.

Driver : Where are you heading?

Yoro : The next town.

Silence fell in the habitacle as the driver started rolling again. The night sky was lit by countless stars, away from the city's the road, few small houses where placed between huge fields, but that was the only actual trace of any human activity here, apart from the road.  
Suddenly, a hand on his tight made him turn his head.

Yoro : What are you doing?

He kept his voice calm. The man kept his eyes on the road and took off his hand. Yoro kept a calm face, but he slowly picked his dagger. He wasn't suppose to hurt humans, but self-defense would gave him a good excuse to threaten the man if he didn't kept his hands to himself. Was he dressed provocative? That couldn't be it. Did he acted provocative? He recalled the few last minutes and conclude that wasn't it either. Was he mistook for a girl? That was pretty obvious he wasn't. Then what? He decided it would be best to ask to stop here and walk the rest of the way.

Yoro : Can you stop here please?

The driver slowed the truck until it stopped on the side of the road. Before Yoro had the chance to jump out, the man grabbed his hair and pulled him backward. His head hit the dashboard and a big hand clenched both of his painfully. He was roughly pulled on the man's lap. His dagger fell from his hands and he growled at the slight pain. The space was too tight for him to use Tae Kwon-do, and his angel blade was only effective against demons. The hand in his hair released it's grasps and slidded down his chest instead. It slipped under his black t-shirt and caress his fair skin. The man was breathing heavily near his hear. He was getting off from molesting a grown-up?! Yoro tried to push himself away of the man, but that guy was a real bear-like type of physionomy. The hand in his shirt stopped molesting his nipples and lowered to his pants. It undid his belt and slip them off a bit, along with his briefs. They feeled around, before coming up again and stuffed themselves in his mouth. He choked on the invading digits, and a trickle of saliva driped down his chin.

Yoro : Humph... Ngh!

The man took off the fingers from his mouth and put them back in his pants. An almot dry finger pierced him from behind.

Yoro : Ngh... Gah!

The man add another finger, not waiting for him to adjust. He pushed one more fingers and pumped them in and out in a vaguely streching motion. They pulled off soon after that and Yoro heard a zipping sound from below him. The driver ript off a condom package and slipt it on. Yoro could feel the man struggle a bit, one of his hand still holding his prey. Then the free hand gripped his hips and lowered him on a hard dick. His face crunched in pain.

**-Cry out (Go to chapter 4)**

**-Stay quiet (Go to chapter 5)**

* * *

**A/N: Even seemingly stupid choices may have a big influence on how the story will end, don't underestimate the power of your decisions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: At first, this part was kind of awkward, but I tried to improve it, so feedback is very much appreciated :)**

* * *

**Keep walking**

Yoro kept walking. The truck followed him a bit, than left and accelerated, until it disseapeared into the night. The wind was chilling and Yoro closed his military jacket. The walk would be long. It was past midnight when he walked past a lit house. Even if he was not tired, for he had slept few hours ago, he decided that asking for a bed there wouldn't be too stupid. It would help getting into the rhythm of the Earth. He walked to the door and knocked. A man came and opened the door. He was tall, with long purple hair and a large smile.

Yoro : Good... Night. I was wondering if I could sleep here. I'm not gonna bother, and I can pay if you want.

Guy : Oh, come inside! Of course you don't bother!

Yoro followed him trough the warm and welcoming house. The guy stopped in front of a kitchen.

Guy : Do you want something to eat or are you too tired?

He hesitated, then his growling stomach answered at his place.

Yoro : I could eat something...

The guy's smile widered and he entered in the kitchen. He motion Yoro to sit at the table and he picked up something on the counter. It was fried doughnut. He sat across Yoro and picked a doughnut. Bitting it, he looked at Yoro. He seemed curious.

Guy : What were you doing out at this hour, if you don't mind me asking?

Yoro : I'm on a sort of trip. To the next town.

Guy : What's your name?

Yoro : … Yoro.

Guy : Hi Yoro, I am Choko. I have a guest room, but I'm afraid the bed is not very comfortable. Will it still do?

He accepted the offer. He wasn't one to complain on a bed's comfort.

Choko: If you want to sleep, the bedroom is at the end of the hall.

That was a strange guy. But he didn't look dangerous, only a bit lunatic on the sides. Choko smiled again and left the room. Yoro stared at the doughnuts, planning tomorrow. He felt strangely off, his mind not set on the mood he usually had when he was on a hunt. He stood up and walked to the bedroom. He took off his sword and his clothes, He put his bag on the floor and climbed into the bed. A pile of books was standing on the nightstand and he examined them. Not feeling tired yet, he picked up the one that seemed the most interesting.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was shining, too brightly to be early in the morning. He look at the alarm clock, which showed it was noon. The memories of yesterday took time to come back and during few minutes, he just layed in the small white bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what was he doing here. When he remembered, he quickly sat, feeling like he shouldn't have slept for so long in a human's house. Yoro tried to leave the bed quietly, but triped in the sheets and ended up on the floor, face first. He pushed himself up on his forearms and shook his dizzy head. He heard the door open behind him and Choko appeared above him.

Choko: Are you okay?

He presented his hand and Yoro glady took it, embarassed.

Yoro: Sorry... I overslept.

Choko don't worry, I don't mind. I was going to wake you up soon anyway.

Yoro: Uh... Where is the bathroom?

Choko smiled and pointed the door on the left. Yoro thanked him and took his bag and clothes with him. Inside to bathroom, he couldn't help but undressing the few clothes he had on him and check himself. Nothing was wrong, and nothing was missing in his bag. He did make a good choice of staying here. He put on his clothes and got out. A sweet smell drived him to the kitchen again. Turning his back to the door, Choko was cooking something. He was half-naked, wearing only a pair of jeans. Yoro couldn't resist years of habitude and he studied the man's body. He was not only tall, but also had broad shoulders, muscled legs and arms, and a very handsome body in general. Choko turned toward him.

Choko: I'm making a sort of dinner/breakfast. You can stay if you want some.

He didn't know what else to do and he sat down. Choko slided a plate with three big bacon pancakes.

Yoro: Thank you.

That man was unnaturally nice for a human. Choko sat too and started eating. Yoro followed his example. After two pancakes, he had trouble finishing the last one. He didn't eat much usually and these were enormous. He still managed to clean up his plate, but by the time he did, Choko had finished since long.

Choko: Do you know where to stay in town?

**-Nod (Go to chapter 8)**

**-Hesitate (Go to chapter 9)**

* * *

**A/N: Even seemingly stupid choices may have a big influence on how the story will end, don't underestimate the power of your decisions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cry out**

Yoro opened his mouth and let out a high-pitched scream. The pain was excruciating. He felt like being ripped in two. Tears swelled in his eyes and he throwed his head back in pain. He could feel something warm flowing down his tights, probably blood, easing his agressor's movements, but just causing more pain. He hunged his head in despair, sobs and soft cries falling out of his mouth. Tears streamed down his face and drenched his t-shirt.

A loud crushing noise made the driver stop all his actions. In a painfully loud sound, the ceiling of the truck was peeled off and two strong arms took Yoro out of his misery. He heard a loud flapping sound, like wings, and he was pulled against a broad chest. His confused and pained mind couldn't make out what was happening and unconsiousness washed over him.

* * *

Birds chirping outside woke him up. He was in a big white bed, staring a foreing ceiling. Yesterday's event were blurry and he couldn't make up quite what was he doing here. He cleared his eyes and looked around. He was in a room, and someone was asleep on a chair beside him. He tried to sit, but he cringed in pain. His whole body was aching. He looked at the man next to him. He was a tall, purpe-haired guy, quite muscled and handsome. But yet, Yoro didn't know what to do. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a sort of dry little groan. The purple-haired man immediatly waked up and looked worried.

? : Are you ok?

Yoro tried to make a sound again, but his throat was too dry. The tall man went outside the room for a minute before returning with a glass of water. He glady accept it with a smile and raised an arm to pick it up. He drinked it and retrieved his voice, still hoarse from before.

Yoro : Where am I?

The tall guy smiled gently.

? : I found you on the side of the road yesterday while I was taking a walk. What were you doing here?

Yoro : I... can't remember. I was walking then... I don't know.

Yoro sat up, his face crunching in pain.

Yoro : Ow!

? : Are you ok? You seemed fine when I picked you up, but right now you look awful.

Yoro : It's probably nothing. Can I use you bathroom, please?

? : Yes, of course. Your bag is here.

Yoro stood up painfully, grabbed his bag and went where the guy pointed him the bathroom. There, he undressed to examine himself. It wasn't has bad as it felt, his body already had the time to recover with his angelic recuperation faculties. But he couldn't remember a thing. And that was bothering him. Maybe he fell somewhere and hit his head hard enough to forget was happened. He dressed up again after cleaning himself. In his bag, nothing was missing and he was relieved. He got out of the bathroom and went in the bedroom. The guy wasn't here anymore, and he looked around. It was a pretty place, simple and welcoming. A sweet scent dragged him in the hall and he followed it to the kitchen. The man was turning his back to him and cooking something. When he heard light steps, the guy turned back and look at him.

? : Sit down, I'm cooking a breakfast.

He obey, having nothing to do for now. The man put a plate in front of him, with three big bacon pancakes in it.

Yoro: Thank you.

The guy sat too and started eating. Yoro followed his example. After two pancakes, he had trouble finishing the last one. He didn't eat much usually and these were enormous. He still managed to clean up his plate, but by the time he did, the guy had finished since long.

? : What's your name?

Yoro : My name is Yoro. What's your's?

? : I'm Choko. Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?

Yoro : Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks for picking me up, anyway. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble...

Choko : No, it's fine. Where were you going?

Yoro : In town. I have some business here.

Choko : Do you have a place to stay?

**-Nod ( Got to chapter 6)**

**-Hesitate (Go to chapter 7)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stay quiet**

Yoro's gaze hardened as he violently elbowed the man's face hard, right on the nose. He heard a satisfiying crunching sound and felt warm liquid flowing in his back. He jerked off the man's laps and grabbed his stuff, jumping out of the truck. He had been careless by climbing into it first, but that was the past already. As he adjusted his clothes back in place, he saw the man with crazed eyes glaring at him. Yoro smirked and resumed his walk. He had forgot his dagger, but he could always find another one. That was one night the driver would never forget.

* * *

The morning sun was slowly rising over the small town when he arrived. He was slightly tired by the long walk, but the fresh wind kept him alert. He walked to the nearest subway station to check the map. Referring to the notes he had found on the board about the town, he spotted the pension near the subway station he was in. He heard it was a cheap place to stay in town. He walked to the pension slowly, enjoying the calm par of the town he was in.

When he arrived, the first tought he had is that the pension was misplaced. It was a small building, with huge windows and a tiny garden full of flowers in front of it. The place was welcoming and pretty. It looked more like a country house in the middle of the town. When he climbed the front stairs, a grandmother-like old woman came to him.

Woman: Hello, darling. I'm the housekeeper. What can I do for you?

Yoro: Could I rent a room?

Women: Of course! New in town, darling?

Yoro nod and followed the old woman to her sort of office. He registered and pay. Before he left to his room, keys in his hand, she looked at him and smiled.

Woman: Welcome to the Myosotis pension. My name his Kurako, but just call me Baa-san like everyone does. The breakfast is at 8:00 am in the dining room, left to the front door, and the supper is at 6:00 pm. If you have any request, please tell me. Enjoy your stay!

Yoro went to his room on the second floor. It was a bright little room, with a large bed and a tiny kitchen in a corner. The toilets were down the hall, along with the showers. The decoration was old and girly. Dry flowers, straw hats and pink covers, but it was still comfortable. Yoro put down his bag and took off his computer. He sat on the bed and opened the demon's files.

-N1

-NAME-Unknow.

-GENDER-Male.

-SIGNS-Heavy rains.

-APPEARENCE-Tall, blue hair.

-DEMONIC FORM-Wings, horns.

-DISTINCTIVES SIGNS-Enochian tattoo on the back.

-POWER-Unknow.

STATUS-Threat to Heaven. Dead or Alive.

The description was poor. The only datas they had were from agonising hunters with confused memories. These informations were the only points in common in all the rapports. After this page was an endless description of every crime N1 had commit or was supposed to have committed. If the demon he was hunting was really him, his best end was killed by Yoro. Even his reputation of being brutal was nothing against what the base could do to a criminal like this one. He studied the map of the town, along with the description of it.

The town was divided in four part. The North, with the bars, clubs and other nightly entertainments, the West, with the young and dynamic part of the population and the Houston University, the East, the shabby, sinister part of the town with empty houses and deserted shops, and finally the South, where he was at the moment, with the residential area and the Cumberbridge park.

In the North, the Blue Bar was known to be the local demon base. It was an important starting point.

In the South, the Cumberbridge Park had a cult-like place and demons were often here at night.

In the West, the Houston University campus was the place where the demons would hangout casually, an ideal place to gather informations.

It would be best to start either with the most important, or the closest.

**-Go to the Blue bar** (Go chapter 10)

**-Go to Cumberbridge Park** (Go to chapter 11)

* * *

**A/N: This is the begging of when every decisions are crucial. Have fun trying to decide which way to go :)**

**Unless you cheat and do both ways. This is less fun...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nod**

Choko smiled and stood up.

Choko: I'm going to town anyway, you want a ride?

Yoro: If it doesn't bother you.

He felt like he was abusing of Choko's kindness, but he didn't want to walk all the way to the town. But Choko just seemed to be happy to help someone.

Yoro followed him outside. The tall man had a tiny car, oddly contrasting with his height.

* * *

A while later, Choko dropped him in front of a subway station, just like Yoro asked.

Yoro: Thanks!

Choko: If you need something, you can always find help here.

Choko handed a bit of paper with an address written on it. He waved goodbye and left in his tiny car. Yoro put the paper away in his pocket and walked down the stair of the subway station. He checked the map and found a nearby pension. He had heard of it by other angels and it had a good reputation.

When he arrived at the place, he saw a small building, with huge windows and a tiny garden full of flowers in front of it. The place was welcoming and pretty. It looked more like a country house in the middle of the town than a cheap pension. When he climbed the stairs, a grandmother-like old woman came to him.

Woman: Hello, darling. I'm the housekeeper. What can I do for you?

Yoro: Could I rent a room?

Women: Of course! New in town, darling?

Yoro nod and followed the old woman to her sort of office. He registered and payed. Before he left to his room, keys in his hand, she looked at him and smiled.

Woman: Welcome to the Myosotis pension. My name his Kurako, but just call me Baa-san like everyone does. The breakfast is at 8:00 am in the dining room, left to the front door, and the supper is at 6:00 pm. If you have any request, please tell me. Enjoy your stay!

Yoro went to his room on the second floor. It was a bright little room, slightly darkened by the clouds outside, with a large bed and a tiny kitchen in a corner. The toilets were down the hall, along with the showers. The decoration was old and girly. Dry flowers, straw hats and pink covers, but it was still comfortable. Yoro put down his bag and took off his computer. He sat on the bed and opened the demon's files.

-N1

-NAME-Unknow.

-GENDER-Male.

-SIGNS-Heavy rains.

-APPEARENCE-Tall, blue hair.

-DEMONIC FORM-Wings, horns.

-DISTINCTIVES SIGNS-Enochian tattoo on the back.

-POWER-Unknow.

STATUS-Threat to Heaven. Dead or Alive.

The description was poor. The only datas they had were from agonising hunters with confused memories. These informations were the only points in common in all the rapports. After this page was an endless description of every crime N1 had commit or was supposed to have commited. If the demon he was hunting was really him, his best end was killed by Yoro. Even his reputation of being brutal was nothing against what the base could do to a criminal like this one.

He studied the map of the town, along with the description of it. The town was divided in four part. The North, with the bars, clubs and other nightly entertainments, the West, with the young and dynamic part of the population and the Houston University, the East, the shabby, sinister part of the town with empty houses and deserted shops, and finally the South, where he was at the moment, with the residential area and the Cumberbridge park.

In the North, the Blue Bar was known to be the local demon base. It was an important starting point.

In the South, the Cumberbridge Park had a cult-like place and demons were often here at night.

In the West, the Houston University campus was the place where the demons would hangout casually, an ideal place to gather information.

It was best to start with the most important or the closest place to where he was.

**-Go to the Blue bar (Go to chapter 12)**

**-Go to the Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 13)**

* * *

**A/N: This is when the serious stuff begins :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hesitate**

Choko laugh.

Choko : You really don't have a place to stay, right? If you're planning to stay a few days, I have a friend who rents a room in his appartement. He's always searching for new roommates, he can't keep them for very long...

Yoro : Why?

Choko : He's an obssessive compulsive cleaner and he can't find someone able to keep a room clean. He's also more of an old grandmother than a 27 years old student working in a tattoo parlor.

Yoro : I could deal with a guy like that...

He usually rented a small room in a crappy motel and fed up on instant ramen, bottled tea and adrenaline. Probably one of the reason why he was still so skinny even tough he exercised everyday at the base. He knew he could always do like the other hunters... Use the base's influence in the human world to have an expensive room in a prestigious hotel with classy food at every meal, but he prefered use his own way and a small part of the money furnished to accomplish his missions. But renting a room with someone could make a change.

Choko : So that's a yes?

Yoro : Thats a maybe. Where does he lives?

Choko : In the West part of the town. By the way, I have business in town, need a ride?

He didn't want to abuse of Choko's hospitality or kindness, but he really didn't want to walk all the way to the town either.

Yoro : Yes.

* * *

A little while later, Choko stopped the car in front of a small building. It was a rather modern place, a sort of residence fo students. Choko stepped out of the car and ringed at the door. Few seconds after, a young man with many tattoos came to open the door. He greeted Choko with a wide smile and a bear hug, although he was much smaller than him. Choko returned the hug and turned over to Yoro.

Choko : Roe, this is Yoro.

Roe : Another one of the tramps you pick up the highway? I wonder how many time this one will stay.

Choko motioned Yoro to come closer and presented him Roe. He seemed like a nice guy. Roe invited all three to come inside. His appartement had two bedroom, a small living room, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Since it was a sort of residence, there were a laundry room in the basement. Roe had also a veranda, with a nice view of the street. In the kitchen was a small table with two chairs. Roe and Yoro sat, since Choko was about to leave anyway. Roe made coffee and offered them a cup.

Roe : The rent is kind of expensive if you pay it alone, but it comes out pretty cheap if you split it. Are you going to study here?

Yoro : No. For now, I'm just planning on resting a week or so, to see if I like the town.

Roe : That's probably enough to be annoyed by me. Do you have a problem with cleaning?

Yoro : No. I don't have many things with me anyway.

He looked at his small bag, with just enough to pass as a normal human.

Roe : I think that could do. You can take the second bedroom, the one to the left.

Yoro smiled and nod, then stared at his cup. That whole ''flatmate'' thing was new to him. He wondered if he would be able to do his job without any suspicions. After all, going out in the middle of the night, coming back covered in blood and disappearing during a whole week wasn't normal, or even human. Roe handed him a rabbit key chain.

Roe : Well, if you don't mind, I have a job to do. There's the spare key. Don't loose it, or the rabbit on it will eat you.

Choko : I'm leaving , don't do anything stupid. I don't know you or your reasons to be by yourself at night, but please, take it easy, you're new in town.

They both left the appartement. Yoro was confused. These guys cared for a stranger, someone they only met the day before or thirty minutes ago. He looked out and felt the gloomy atmosphere. The sun outside was masked by dark clouds. He went into his new room to put his stuff away. It was a very clean room, kind of empty. The walls were painted in a pale blue but naked, and the bed was pure white, a sort of futon placed on two mattress. That actually looked very comfortable. There were a closet in a corner and a desk under the window. He set his bag beside the desk and took off his computer and opened the demon's files.

-N1

-NAME-Unknow.

-GENDER-Male.

-SIGNS-Heavy rains.

-APPEARENCE-Tall, blue hair.

-DEMONIC FORM-Wings, horns.

-DISTINCTIVES SIGNS-Enochian tattoo on the back.

-POWER-Unknow.

STATUS-Threat to Heaven. Dead or Alive.

The description was poor. The only datas they had were from agonising hunters with confused memories. These informations were the only points in common in all the rapports. After this page was an endless description of every crime N1 had commit or was supposed to have committed. If the demon he was hunting was really him, his best end was killed by Yoro. Even his reputation of being brutal was nothing against what the base could do to a criminal like this one.

He studied the map of the town, along with the description of it. The town was divised in four part. The North, with the bars, clubs and other nightly entertainments, the West, where he was now, with the young and dynamic part of the population and the Houston University, the East, the shabby, sinister part of the town with empty houses and deserted shops, and finally the South, with the residential area and the Cumberbridge park.

In the North, the Blue Bar was known to be the local demon base. It was an important starting point.

In the South, the Cumberbridge Park had a cult-like place and demons were often here at night.

In the West, the Houston University campus was the place where the demons would hangout casually, an ideal place to gather informations.

It was best to start with the most important or the closest place to where he was.

**-Go to the Blue Bar (Go to chapter 14)**

**-Go to the Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 15)**

* * *

**A/N: This is when the serious stuff begins :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nod**

Choko smiled and stood up.

Choko: I'm going to town anyway, you want a ride?

Yoro: If it doesn't bother you.

He felt like he was abusing of Choko's kindness, but he didn't want to walk all the way to the town. But Choko just seemed to be happy to help someone.

Yoro followed him outside. The tall man had a tiny car, oddly contrasting with his height.

* * *

A while later, Choko dropped him in front of a subway station, just like Yoro asked.

Yoro: Thanks!

Choko: If you need something, you can always find help here.

Choko handed a bit of paper with an address written on it. He waved goodbye and left in his tiny car. Yoro put the paper away in his pocket and walked down the stair of the subway station. He checked the map and found a nearby pension. He had heard of it by other angels and it had a good reputation.

When he arrived at the place, he saw a small building, with huge windows and a tiny garden full of flowers in front of it. The place was welcoming and pretty. It looked more like a country house in the middle of the town than a cheap pension. When he climbed the stairs, a grandmother-like old woman came to him.

Woman: Hello, darling. I'm the housekeeper. What can I do for you?

Yoro: Could I rent a room?

Women: Of course! New in town, darling?

Yoro nod and followed the old woman to her sort of office. He registered and payed. Before he left to his room, keys in his hand, she looked at him and smiled.

Woman: Welcome to the Myosotis pension. My name his Kurako, but just call me Baa-san like everyone does. The breakfast is at 8:00 am in the dining room, left to the front door, and the supper is at 6:00 pm. If you have any request, please tell me. Enjoy your stay!

Yoro went to his room on the second floor. It was a bright little room, with a large bed and a tiny kitchen in a corner. The toilets were down the hall, along with the showers. The decoration was old and girly. Dry flowers, straw hats and pink covers, but it was still comfortable. Yoro put down his bag and took off his computer. He sat on the bed and opened the demon's files.

-N1

-NAME-Unknow.

-GENDER-Male.

-SIGNS-Heavy rains.

-APPEARENCE-Tall, blue hair.

-DEMONIC FORM-Wings, horns.

-DISTINCTIVES SIGNS-Enochian tattoo on the back.

-POWER-Unknow.

STATUS-Threat to Heaven. Dead or Alive.

The description was poor. The only datas they had were from agonising hunters with confused memories. These informations were the only points in common in all the rapports. After this page was an endless description of every crime N1 had commit or was supposed to have commited. If the demon he was hunting was really him, his best end was killed by Yoro. Even his reputation of being brutal was nothing against what the base could do to a criminal like this one.

He studied the map of the town, along with the description of it. The town was divided in four part. The North, with the bars, clubs and other nightly entertainments, the West, with the young and dynamic part of the population and the Houston University, the East, the shabby, sinister part of the town with empty houses and deserted shops, and finally the South, where he was at the moment, with the residential area and the Cumberbridge park.

In the North, the Blue Bar was known to be the local demon base. It was an important starting point.

In the South, the Cumberbridge Park had a cult-like place and demons were often here at night.

In the West, the Houston University campus was the place where the demons would hangout casually, an ideal place to gather information.

It was best to start with the most important or the closest place to where he was.

**-Go to the Blue bar (Go to chapter 16)**

**-Go to the Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 17)**

* * *

**A/N: This is when the serious stuff begins :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hesitate**

Choko laugh.

Choko : You really don't have a place to stay, right? If you're planning to stay a few days, I have a friend who rents a room in his appartement. He's always searching for new roommates, he can't keep them for very long...

Yoro : Why?

Choko : He's an obssessive compulsive cleaner and he can't find someone able to keep a room clean. He's also more of an old grandmother than a 27 years old student working in a tattoo parlor.

Yoro : I could deal with a guy like that...

He usually rented a small room in a crappy motel and fed up on instant ramen, bottled tea and adrenaline. Probably one of the reason why he was still so skinny even tough he exercised everyday at the base. He knew he could always do like the other hunters... Use the base's influence in the human world to have an expensive room in a prestigious hotel with classy food at every meal, but he prefered use his own way and a small part of the money furnished to accomplish his missions. But renting a room with someone could make a change.

Choko : So that's a yes?

Yoro : Thats a maybe. Where does he lives?

Choko : In the West part of the town. By the way, I have business in town, need a ride?

He didn't want to abuse of Choko's hospitality or kindness, but he really didn't want to walk all the way to the town either.

Yoro : Yes.

* * *

A little while later, Choko stopped the car in front of a small building. It was a rather modern place, a sort of residence fo students. Choko stepped out of the car and ringed at the door. Few seconds after, a young man with many tattoos came to open the door. He greeted Choko with a wide smile and a bear hug, although he was much smaller than him. Choko returned the hug and turned over to Yoro.

Choko : Roe, this is Yoro.

Roe : Another one of the tramps you pick up the highway? I wonder how many time this one will stay.

Choko motioned Yoro to come closer and presented him Roe. He seemed like a nice guy. Roe invited all three to come inside. His appartement had two bedroom, a small living room, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Since it was a sort of residence, there were a laundry room in the basement. Roe had also a veranda, with a nice view of the street. In the kitchen was a small table with two chairs. Roe and Yoro sat, since Choko was about to leave anyway. Roe made coffee and offered them a cup.

Roe : The rent is kind of expensive if you pay it alone, but it comes out pretty cheap if you split it. Are you going to study here?

Yoro : No. For now, I'm just planning on resting a week or so, to see if I like the town.

Roe : That's probably enough to be annoyed by me. Do you have a problem with cleaning?

Yoro : No. I don't have many things with me anyway.

He looked at his small bag, with just enough to pass as a normal human.

Roe : I think that could do. You can take the second bedroom, the one to the left.

Yoro smiled and nod, then stared at his cup. That whole ''flatmate'' thing was new to him. He wondered if he would be able to do his job without any suspicions. After all, going out in the middle of the night, coming back covered in blood and disappearing during a whole week wasn't normal, or even human. Roe handed him a rabbit key chain.

Roe : Well, if you don't mind, I have a job to do. There's the spare key. Don't loose it, or the rabbit on it will eat you.

Choko : I'm leaving , don't do anything stupid. I don't know you or your reasons to be by yourself at night, but please, take it easy, you're new in town.

They both left the appartement. Yoro was confused. These guys cared for a stranger, someone they only met the day before or thirty minutes ago. He looked out and wondered if the demon was really in this town. The sun was shining outside. He went into his new room to put his stuff away. It was a very clean room, kind of empty. The walls were painted in a pale blue but naked, and the bed was pure white, a sort of futon placed on two mattress. That actually looked very comfortable. There were a closet in a corner and a desk under the window. He set his bag beside the desk and took off his computer and opened the demon's files.

-N1

-NAME-Unknow.

-GENDER-Male.

-SIGNS-Heavy rains.

-APPEARENCE-Tall, blue hair.

-DEMONIC FORM-Wings, horns.

-DISTINCTIVES SIGNS-Enochian tattoo on the back.

-POWER-Unknow.

STATUS-Threat to Heaven. Dead or Alive.

The description was poor. The only datas they had were from agonising hunters with confused memories. These informations were the only points in common in all the rapports. After this page was an endless description of every crime N1 had commit or was supposed to have committed. If the demon he was hunting was really him, his best end was killed by Yoro. Even his reputation of being brutal was nothing against what the base could do to a criminal like this one.

He studied the map of the town, along with the description of it. The town was divised in four part. The North, with the bars, clubs and other nightly entertainments, the West, where he was now, with the young and dynamic part of the population and the Houston University, the East, the shabby, sinister part of the town with empty houses and deserted shops, and finally the South, with the residential area and the Cumberbridge park.

In the North, the Blue Bar was known to be the local demon base. It was an important starting point.

In the South, the Cumberbridge Park had a cult-like place and demons were often here at night.

In the West, the Houston University campus was the place where the demons would hangout casually, an ideal place to gather informations.

It was best to start with the most important or the closest place to where he was.

**-Go to the Blue Bar (Go to chapter 18)**

**-Go to the Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 19)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Go to the Blue bar**

Yoro closed his laptop and stretch himself. It was still early, and the bar wouldn't open until dusk. He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The slight tiredness washed over him and he closed his eyes.

He waked up way later than he expected. The sun had set, and the street lamp glowed outside. He felt a light headache, probably from having slept too much. He shrugged the uneasiness in his back. He would need that sleep anyway. He grabbed some more fitting clothes for a bar, a black tank top along with skinny jeans and changed his clothes. He took his jacket and his boots, tying his sword in his back. If the bar was the demon's headquarter, going there without protection was foolish. He went down the stairs, meeting the disapproving gaze of the landlady. He grinned and walked past her. The night was clear, and he walked to the North part of the town. It was quite a walk, but the nice weather made it enjoyable.

When he arrived, the neon ensign was lit, and a small line was next to the door. He got in quickly, earning a weird look from the bodyguard at the door. The man was probably a demon, and he had spotted the sword in his back. The inside was crowded. Yoro looked around and walked to the bar. From outside, the place looked like a rather cheap bar, but inside, it was more of a club, with couches and a dance floor. He buy a drink to fade in the crowd and watched the customers, dancing and talking around him. His trained eyes spotted the demons in the place, and he recalled the names of those he had already met. It was quite a few and a smile rosed to his lips when some of them recognized him too. As he waved playfully one of them, he saw the demon go to the back, towards stairs to the private rooms. He walked to the place and was stopped by another guard. The hard gaze of the man scanned him, before he was pushed away. So only demons could go upstairs. Well, that was something useful to know. He backed off to the bar.

It was pass midnight when he finally stopped his investigation. He talked with about a dozen of tall blue haired guys, found out that none of them were who he was searching for and he was feeling dizzy from the loud music pounding in his ears. He wasn't used to how loud a bar could get. He stumbled a bit on his feet, even if the drinks had nothing to do with his drunk-like state. He couldn't get drunk, not with a body regenerating itself every so often. Ah, the miracle of angel's souls.

As Yoro stepped out, a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

?: That blade of yours... Is that for the show, or are you searching for troubles?

Yoro didn't turn back.

Yoro: I'm not on a killing spree. It's just a protection. I know where I am.

?: Oh, I guessed that, but there is some other demons who are seriously wondering if we should kill you. Still want to hang out here, angel boy?

**-Go outside with the demon (Go to chapter 20)  
**

**-Brush him off (Go to chapter 21)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Go to Cumberbridge Park**

Yoro closed the laptop and picked up his sword. He pushed his tiredness aside and left the pension. The landlady gave him a warm smile when he passed in front of her. He smiled back and started walking to the Park. It was really close to the pension.

The park was a nice place, quite big, with two playgrounds, a lake in the middle and a small zoo. In the middle was a small hill, high enough to provide a nice view of the park. He climbed the stone road to the top effortlessly and looked around. From where he was, he could see the meeting point of the local demons, a fountain with a demonic figure. It was ironic and he had the slight feeling it was the exact reason why it had been chosen. Some demon had a sense of humour after all. He let himself fall to the ground on the soft grass. The night was still far away and he had time before having to deal with demons. His previous tiredness washed over him and he let himself drown in a light slumber.

* * *

A shadow covered his face and he struggled to open his eyes. Something was in front of his face. He tried to reach it and push it away, but his hand just landed flat on a warm surface. His eyes slowly opened and he found himself staring in a pair of golden eyes. A blue halo was around the man's face. He felt soft lips land on his.

* * *

He waked up suddenly. The sun was slowly setting, red and orange ray illuminating the quiet park. He felt like he had a dream, which was weird, because he never dreamt before. Something angels couldn't do. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Few clouds were hovering above, darkening a bit the sunset. He walked to the fountain, before seeing a nearby tree. In few movements he climbed it, sitting himself quite comfortably. He was ready to have a long wait, if that was to happen.

The stars were masked by clouds and the scenery was eery. The hours had passed slowly and he was ready to leave when a man walked to the fountain. He had no shirt on and a large tattoo on his back. When the moon showed it's face, the light revealed the blue color of the demon's hair. It was a short moment before other demons walked to the fountain, respectfully bowing before the tall figure of the man. They released their true forms, one of the rare form of politeness showed by demons. It was only when a small crowd was gathered that who he tought was N1 let his wings out. At that moment, a heavy rain started. If Yoro had any doubt on the identity of the demon, they were all blow away this instant. He had found his prey.

When N1's eyes landed on where he was hiding, he knew he was discovered. The smirk on the demon's face made it obvious. He jumped off his tree gracefully and stood there, staring into the golden eyes of the demon. That reminded him of something, but he couldn't make it out. The demon walked to him.

N1: If you have the intention of crashing this meeting, have at least the decency to be polite.

He released his wings, respecting the wish of the demon and lightning the faces around him. N1 had a deep voice, used to commending an army and ordering slaves. By the respect showing in the demons around them and the way they obeyed him, he couldn't be anyone else but the king of demons himself. Well, that was unexpected.

**-Stay(Go to chapter 22)  
**

**-Leave (Go to chapter 23)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Go to the Blue bar**

Yoro closed his laptop and stretch himself. It was still early, and the bar wouldn't open until dusk. He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The slight tiredness washed over him and he closed his eyes.

He waked up way later than he expected. The sun had set, and the street lamp glowed outside. He felt a light headache, probably from having slept too much. He shrugged the uneasiness in his back. He would need that sleep anyway. He grabbed some more fitting clothes for a bar, a black tank top along with skinny jeans and changed his clothes. He took his jacket and his boots, tying his sword in his back. If the bar was the demon's headquarter, going there without protection was foolish. He went down the stairs, meeting the disapproving gaze of the landlady. He grinned and walked past her. Outside, the sky was darkened by clouds. He walked to the North part of the town, even if it was quite a walk.

When he arrived, the neon ensign was lit, and a small line was next to the door. He got in quickly, earning a weird look from the bodyguard at the door. The man was probably a demon, and he had spotted the sword in his back. The inside was crowded. Yoro looked around and walked to the bar. From outside, the place looked like a rather cheap bar, but inside, it was more of a club, with couches and a dance floor. He buy a drink to fade in the crowd and watched the customers, dancing and talking around him. His trained eyes spotted the demons in the place, and he recalled the names of those he had already met. It was quite a few and a mocking smile rosed to his lips when some of them recognized him too. As he waved playfully one of them, he saw the demon go to the back, towards stairs to the private rooms. He walked to the place and was stopped by another guard. The hard gaze of the man scanned him, before he was pushed away. So only demons could go upstairs. Well, that was something useful to know. He backed off to the bar.

It was pass midnight when he finally stopped his investigation. He talked with about a dozen of tall blue haired guys, found out that none of them were who he was searching for and he was feeling dizzy from the loud music pounding in his ears. He wasn't used to how loud a bar could get. He stumbled a bit on his feet, even if the drinks had nothing to do with his drunk-like state. He couldn't get drunk, not with a body regenerating itself every so often. Ah, the miracle of angel's souls.

As Yoro stepped out, a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

?: That blade of yours... Is that for the show, or are you searching for troubles?

Yoro didn't turn back.

Yoro: I'm not on a killing spree. It's just a protection. I know where I am.

?: Oh, I guessed that, but there is some other demons who are seriously wondering if we should kill you. Still want to hang out here, angel boy?

**-Go outside with the demon (Go to chapter 24)  
**

**-Brush him off (Go to chapter 25)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Go to Cumberbridge Park**

Yoro closed the laptop and picked up his sword. As he left the mansion, the landlady gave him a warm smile when he passed in front of her. He smiled back and started walking to the Park. It was really close to the pension.

The park was a nice place, quite big, with two playgrounds, a lake in the middle and a small zoo. In the middle was a small hill, high enough to provide a nice view of the park. He climbed the stone road to the top effortlessly and looked around. From where he was, he could see the meeting point of the local demons, a fountain with a demonic figure. It was ironic and he had the slight feeling it was the exact reason why it had been chosen. Some demon had a sense of humour after all. He let himself fall to the ground on the soft grass. The night was still far away and he had time before having to deal with demons. The energy his body spent on healing took He let himself drown in a light slumber.

* * *

A shadow covered his face and he struggled to open his eyes. Something was in front of his face. He tried to reach it and push it away, but his hand just landed flat on a warm surface. His eyes slowly opened and he found himself staring in a pair of golden eyes. A blue halo was around the man's face. He felt soft lips land on his.

* * *

He waked up suddenly. The sun was slowly setting, red and orange ray illuminating the quiet park trough the dark clouds. He felt like he had a dream, which was weird, because he never dreamt before. Something angels couldn't do. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He walked to the fountain, before seeing a nearby tree. In few movements he climbed it, sitting himself quite comfortably. He was ready to have a long wait, if that was to happen.

The stars were masked by clouds and the scenery was eery. The hours had passed slowly and he was ready to leave when a man walked to the fountain. He had no shirt on and a large tattoo on his back. When the moon showed it's face, the light revealed the blue color of the demon's hair. It was a short moment before other demons walked to the fountain, respectfully bowing before the tall figure of the man. They released their true forms, one of the rare form of politeness showed by demons. It was only when a small crowd was gathered that who he tought was N1 let his wings out. At that moment, a heavy rain started. If Yoro had any doubt on the identity of the demon, they were all blow away this instant. He had found his prey.

When N1's eyes landed on where he was hiding, he knew he was discovered. The smirk on the demon's face made it obvious. He jumped off his tree gracefully and stood there, staring into the golden eyes of the demon. That reminded him of something, but he couldn't make it out. The demon walked to him. N1: If you have the intention of crashing this meeting, have at least the decency to be polite. He released his wings, respecting the wish of the demon and lightning the faces around him. N1 had a deep voice, used to commending an army and ordering slaves. By the respect showing in the demons around them and the way they obeyed him, he couldn't be anyone else but the king of demons himself. Well, that was unexpected.

**-Stay (Go to chapter 26)  
**

**-Leave (Go to chapter 27)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A few warnings before you go ahead :/**

******WARNINGS: Attempted gang rape, blood, violence, light gore... blah blah blah, you know the drill.**

* * *

**Go to the Blue Bar**

It was still early and he had time to go out and buy something to eat. When he got out of his room, he saw a note on the coffee table in the living room.

_There is food in the fridge if you are hungry. I'm coming back around 10 pm. Make yourself at home.  
Roe_

He smiled and went in the kitchen. In the fridge, a bunch of sandwichs. He picked a sandwich up. He ate it on the veranda, watching the people passing, a mixed crowd of students and young adults. He came back inside and waited until the afternoon was well advanced, checking on web sites he has grown to like after coming many times on Earth. He then grabbed some more fitting clothes, a black tan top, a pair of skinny jeans, adding his usual military jacket and combat boots. He hesitated before picking up his sword, but decided to take it for safety. That was labeling him as an angel, but he could still pretend to be just doing a patrol, like some missions sometimes requested to. He went outside and locked the door behind him.

It was a rather long walk from East to the North part of the town, but it worth it. The East was a mix of campus, beautiful old buildings and modern residences. The North part was as bright as the day during the night, the part of the town that never slept.

When he arrived to the bar, the sun was setting behind the clouds. Inside the Blue bar, few customers where already there, although it was still too early for any drunks or junkies. Yoro looked around. It was more of a club, with couches in a part of the large room, and an impressive dance floor. Some stairs went up, to a private saloon. A guard was posted at the end of the stairs. Yoro sat at the bar and ordered a light drink, just something to blend in the forming crowd. During hours, he watched the bar filled with humans and demons. His trained eyes spotted the demons in the place, and he recalled the names of those he had already met. It was quite a few and a mocking smile roused to his lips when some of them recognized him too. As he waved playfully one of them, he saw the demon go to the back, towards stairs to the private rooms. He walked to the place and was stopped by another guard. The hard gaze of the man scanned him, before he was pushed away. So only demons could go upstairs. Well, that was something useful to know. He backed off to the bar.

It was pass midnight when he finally stopped his investigation. He talked with about a dozen of tall blue haired guys, found out that none of them were who he was searching for and he was feeling dizzy from the loud music pounding in his ears. He wasn't used to how loud a bar could get. He stumbled a bit on his feet, even if the drinks had nothing to do with his drunk-like state. He couldn't get drunk, not with a body regenerating itself every so often. Ah, the miracle of angel's souls. He left his seat and went for the door. He could always come back another day of the week. Before he left, a hand on his shoulder made him stop and turn.

Guard: There is some people who wants to see you. Upstairs.

That was not a very good omen. But it was the chance to learn more about the club. He followed the guard to the stairs and the man pushed him in the back. He climbed the stairs slowly and stood in front of the unique door above. He came in and stopped. Inside was a sort of mix between the base's common room and a saloon. On one of the wall, a giant board with files, pictures and notes in various human languages were pinned. In the room, four demons were hanging out. In private, all demons released their true forms. It was less tiring, and one the rare form of demonic politeness. But for now, it was a tiny freak show. An incredibly fat demon was half-sitting on a couch. A sort of Hydra was next to him and a middle-class gargoyle was creeping at his feet. Sitting on a sofa a bit further on the right was a two-headed demon. The fat demon seemed to be the higher ranked creature around him, and all the others seemed to obey his every order.

Fat demon: why don't you show a bit of respect, angel?

Yoro took off his coat and released his wings. His sword was in his hand, by his side. The demon's eyes stared when he saw the Enochian tattoo.

Fat demon: Ooh, Enochian. I knew how to read it a long time ago... You! Know how to read it?

He was pointing toward the Hydra. The Hydra came closer and took Yoro's arm in his claws. He squinted and bring it closer to his multiple faces.

Hydra: Y..O...

Fat demon: Yoro. The one here recognized you. Well, well. That some impressive visit. Never tought you'll be seen with that blade of yours? You caused us a lot of trouble.

The gargoyle shuddered slightly. Yoro recalled how he was the one killing the friends of this one.

Yoro: Should I make you remember how it was your fault those demons got killed?

On the corner of his eye, he could see his own file pinned on the board. Apparently, demons were more organized than he tought.

Fat demon: Mind if we take a picture? We never had the occasion and it's missing to your file.

The Hydra and the gargoyle grabbed his arms and held him still. The two-headed demon took a vintage Polaroid from his coat pocket. A flash, then a tiny piece of paper was spit out of the machine in a whirling noise. The demon pinned it on the board. He should probably rip it off before leaving. But for now, the two demons holding him tightened their grips. A short silence planned on the room and the fat demon smiled. He looked at the three demons.

Fat demon: I understand your interest. You can do it, but at least take your human forms, it's more decent.

The two demons changed to their human forms. The hydra had a ugly tatoo on his arm, a sort of demonic octopus, and the gargoyle was a small guy with sick green hair, just like his demonic skin tone. The two-headed demon changed too, into a psycho looking guy. Yoro could bet he had some serious split-personnality troubles. The demons pushed him on his knees. The psycho went to him and kicked his sword out of his hand. It landed in a corner. The psycho kneel before him, slipping his hand in his shirt. That was no more formalities. He was in deep trouble if he didn't get out of this situation right now. He kept his calm.

Yoro: You are currently defying the laws of our agreements! This is the Neutral Zone until unhuman-safe acts are done. You have no right on me right now!

Old laws, set at the begging of angels-demons confrontations, were supposed to rule the relations between the angels and the demons. The rules were fairly simple. Angels were ''cops'' on Earth. No angel had the right to kill a demon if the demon didn't threatened an human, Earth or Heaven. No demon had the right to lay a hand on a angel if the angel hadn't done something to a demon who hadn't threatened an human, Earth or Heaven. Earth was the neutral zone and as long as no human were hurts and they couldn't attack each other if the precedent rules had been respected. This, happening right now, was a twist to these ancient rules. Doing so was setting Heaven on their back. For now, he couldn't kill the damn demons, since he was in no actual danger, but that was only a matter of time. Revenge was a motive powerful enough to break laws.

Fat demon: Bringing your sword in a demonic bar was an offense. Besides, you do have one hell of a reputation, so it shouldn't bother you.

Yoro glared. The fat demon was breaking their sword was not enough of a raison to attack him. And his reputation had nothing do to in that. True he had killed and even tortured many demons to gather informations or just for his job, but it was all under Heaven's order, so it didn't count as an offense. Unless... the demon was referring to his other reputation. The one he had from sleeping with demons to gather informations or just for fun. It was one way to get what he wanted and it was more enjoyable than the torture. It was a sort of infraction in the rules, even if consensual sexual intercourses weren't classified as a crime. Heaven wasn't really fond of the two world mingling in that sort of way...

He clenched his fists, ready to punch the demon away, but the two others holding him tightened their grips. When the tattooed demon grazed his claws on his skin, making blood rose, he let a low groan of pain.

Yoro: Gh..uh...

The psycho was now fiddling with his belt, sliding it undone before pulling his pants down. His legs were pulled apart and the gargoyle bite his neck hard enough to let a mark. Gropings and clawing hands were wandering on his skin, breaking the flesh and leaving blood in their passage.

Yoro: Guh... Ah!

Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes when the psycho pushed a finger in him, feeling around. Yoro's eyes landed on the fat demon, smiling on his couch, obviously enjoy the sight before him. He glared trough his pain and closed his eyes to get over the feeling. Not his first time getting in a bed situation, but that didn't help to overcome the molesting. His arms were roughly twisted as he was turned around. The hydra and the gargoyle were still holding on his arms down, and someone pushed his head on the floor. Two hands grabbed his hips and pulled them toward their owners. He clenched his fists, preparing himself for the upcoming pain. The psycho pushed in, stretching his insides roughly. He let a strangled cry. The green-haired demon was still biting and clawing at his back and shoulder, pushing Yoro's clothes aside to have a better access. The other one just waited for his turn. The door softly opened and the sound of steps coming near stopped everything. Yoro was relieved for that, but that could also mean more troubles. He tried to lift his head to see, but the hand on his head was still pushing him down and all he could see was a pair of black boots. The newcomer seemed to have a considerable power, since the whole room went silent. The fat demon's voice rose up, broken.

Fat demon: I...I let them had a-a little bit of f-fun... It was t-their first angel...

Fear was showing in the demon's voice. A trickle of cold sweat went down Yoro's back.

Fat demon: Y-you can have him f-first, he's all y-you-

The plead ended in a terrible gurgling noise. Warm blood landed on him. The demons holding him down released their grip, and started crying in fear. Their voice were cut short in that terrible noise from before too, more blood drenching him and his clothes. When all the pressure left, he quickly tried to get up but his body went limp in pain and exhaustion. He slowly tried to make his limbs move, but a hand grabbed his hair and turned him on his back. He couldn't quite see trough his blurry vision, but he make out a blue aura and a pair of golden eyes. The man above him then left. He slowly got up and hide his wings. He put his clothes in place as best as he could, and picked up his sword. Around him, the heads of his four aggressors were exploded, pieces of bones and brain scattered everywhere, along with the blood drenching everything. He put his hand to his mouth to keep his sandwich from earlier in and ripped off the picture next to his file on the board has he rushed for the door. When he came back in the crowded bar, he constated his only option was running. Customers had probably heard the shouts and he was now drenched in blood, the perfect suspect. He didn't know where the guy with the black boots went, but apparently, they didn't saw him. Few patrons started staring at him and he decide to hurry. He dashed down the stairs and passed trough the groups of people in his way. At that moment, he had two options.

**-Front door (Go to chapter 28)  
**  
**-back door (Go to chapter 29)**

* * *

**A/N: I'm now asking you to be extra careful when you'll pick up your next move. Unless you cheat, which is less fun :/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Go to Houston U. campus**

It would be lunchtime in a few minutes now, and if he left now, he could catch the time when the students would be all out. He decided to left his sword behind along with his jacket. The weather was warm, despite the clouds.

Before leaving, he saw a note on the coffee table in the living room.

_There is food in the fridge if you are hungry. I'm coming back around 10 pm. Make yourself at home._  
_Roe _

He smiled and went in the kitchen. In the fridge, a bunch of sandwichs. He picked a sandwich up. He ate it on the veranda, watching the people passing, a mixed crowd of students and young adults.

After his small meal, he left for the campus, which was really close to the place was crowded by students enjoying the warm temperature. His trained eyes spotted the demons in the campus. A bunch of them were sitting on a old church's steps. Two of them had forgotten to hide their claws or horns. These two were real newbies. He walked to them, a smile on his face.

Yoro : Hey, I'm searching for someone and I tought you'd know him.

The demon with the horns suspiciously glared.

Demon with claws : What makes you think we know him.

Yoro : Tall, blue hair.

?: Speaking about me?

Yoro turned back to fell face to face with a tall, black haired man.

Yoro : I tought I mention blue hair.

?: I dyed my hair. My name is Nat, by the way.

Yoro : Yoro. I may talk about you. Not sure tought.

Nat : Are you a demon or an angel?

** -Demon (Go to chapter 30)**

**-Angel (Go to chapter 31)**

* * *

**A/N: Lie or don't, that's your choice. Oh, and btw, cheating in boring. Please don't. :|**


	16. Chapter 16

**Go to the Blue bar**

Yoro closed his laptop and stretch himself. It was still early, and the bar wouldn't open until dusk. He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The slight tiredness washed over him and he closed his eyes.

He waked up way later than he expected. The sun had set, and the street lamp glowed outside. He felt a light headache, probably from having slept too much. He shrugged the uneasiness in his back. He would need that sleep anyway. He grabbed some more fitting clothes for a bar, a black tank top along with skinny jeans and changed his clothes. He took his jacket and his boots, tying his sword in his back. If the bar was the demon's headquarter, going there without protection was foolish. He went down the stairs, meeting the disapproving gaze of the landlady. He grinned and walked past her. The night was clear, and he walked to the North part of the town. It was quite a walk, but the nice weather made it enjoyable.

When he arrived, the neon ensign was lit, and a small line was next to the door. He got in quickly, earning a weird look from the bodyguard at the door. The man was probably a demon, and he had spotted the sword in his back. The inside was crowded. Yoro looked around and walked to the bar. From outside, the place looked like a rather cheap bar, but inside, it was more of a club, with couches and a dance floor. He buy a drink to fade in the crowd and watched the customers, dancing and talking around him. His trained eyes spotted the demons in the place, and he recalled the names of those he had already met. It was quite a few and a smile rosed to his lips when some of them recognized him too. As he waved playfully one of them, he saw the demon go to the back, towards stairs to the private rooms. He walked to the place and was stopped by another guard. The hard gaze of the man scanned him, before he was pushed away. So only demons could go upstairs. Well, that was something useful to know. He backed off to the bar.

It was pass midnight when he finally stopped his investigation. He talked with about a dozen of tall blue haired guys, found out that none of them were who he was searching for and he was feeling dizzy from the loud music pounding in his ears. He wasn't used to how loud a bar could get. He stumbled a bit on his feet, even if the drinks had nothing to do with his drunk-like state. He couldn't get drunk, not with a body regenerating itself every so often. Ah, the miracle of angel's souls.

As Yoro stepped out, a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

?: That blade of yours... Is that for the show, or are you searching for troubles?

Yoro didn't turn back.

Yoro: I'm not on a killing spree. It's just a protection. I know where I am.

?: Oh, I guessed that, but there is some other demons who are seriously wondering if we should kill you. Still want to hang out here, angel boy?

**-Go outside with the demon ( Go to chapter 32)**

**-Brush him off (Go to chapter 33)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Go to Houston U. campus**

It would be lunchtime in a few minutes now, and if he left now, he could catch the time when the students would be all out. He decided to left his sword behind along with his jacket. The weather was warm, the sun shining bright.

Before leaving, he saw a note on the coffee table in the living room.

_There is food in the fridge if you are hungry. I'm coming back around 10 pm. Make yourself at home._  
_Roe_

He smiled and went in the kitchen. In the fridge, a bunch of sandwichs. He picked a sandwich up. He ate it on the veranda, watching the people passing, a mixed crowd of students and young adults.

After his small meal, he left for the campus, which was really close to the place was crowded by students enjoying the warm temperature. His trained eyes spotted the demons in the campus. A bunch of them were sitting on a old church's steps. Two of them had forgotten to hide their claws or horns. These two were real newbies. He walked to them, a smile on his face.

Yoro : Hey, I'm searching for someone and I tought you'd know him.

The demon with the horns suspiciously glared.

Demon with claws : What makes you think we know him.

Yoro : Tall, blue hair.

?: Speaking about me?

Yoro turned back to fell face to face with a tall, black haired man.

Yoro : I tought I mention blue hair.

?: I dyed my hair. My name is Nat, by the way.

Yoro : Yoro. I may talk about you. Not sure tought.

Nat : Are you a demon or an angel?

**-Demon (Go to chapter 34)**

**-Angel (Go to chapter 35)**

* * *

**A/N: Lie or don't, that's your choice. Oh, and btw, cheating in boring. Please don't. :|**


	18. Chapter 18

**Go to the Blue bar**

Yoro closed his laptop and stretch himself. It was still early, and the bar wouldn't open until dusk. He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The slight tiredness washed over him and he closed his eyes.

He waked up way later than he expected. The sun had set, and the street lamp glowed outside. He felt a light headache, probably from having slept too much. He shrugged the uneasiness in his back. He would need that sleep anyway. He grabbed some more fitting clothes for a bar, a black tank top along with skinny jeans and changed his clothes. He took his jacket and his boots, tying his sword in his back. If the bar was the demon's headquarter, going there without protection was foolish. He went down the stairs, meeting the disapproving gaze of the landlady. He grinned and walked past her. Outside, the sky was darkened by clouds. He walked to the North part of the town, even if it was quite a walk.

When he arrived, the neon ensign was lit, and a small line was next to the door. He got in quickly, earning a weird look from the bodyguard at the door. The man was probably a demon, and he had spotted the sword in his back. The inside was crowded. Yoro looked around and walked to the bar. From outside, the place looked like a rather cheap bar, but inside, it was more of a club, with couches and a dance floor. He buy a drink to fade in the crowd and watched the customers, dancing and talking around him. His trained eyes spotted the demons in the place, and he recalled the names of those he had already met. It was quite a few and a smile rosed to his lips when some of them recognized him too. As he waved playfully one of them, he saw the demon go to the back, towards stairs to the private rooms. He walked to the place and was stopped by another guard. The hard gaze of the man scanned him, before he was pushed away. So only demons could go upstairs. Well, that was something useful to know. He backed off to the bar.

It was pass midnight when he finally stopped his investigation. He talked with about a dozen of tall blue haired guys, found out that none of them were who he was searching for and he was feeling dizzy from the loud music pounding in his ears. He wasn't used to how loud a bar could get. He stumbled a bit on his feet, even if the drinks had nothing to do with his drunk-like state. He couldn't get drunk, not with a body regenerating itself every so often. Ah, the miracle of angel's souls.

As Yoro stepped out, a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

?: That blade of yours... Is that for the show, or are you searching for troubles?

Yoro didn't turn back.

Yoro: I'm not on a killing spree. It's just a protection. I know where I am.

?: Oh, I guessed that, but there is some other demons who are seriously wondering if we should kill you. Still want to hang out here, angel boy?

**-Go outside with the demon (Go to chapter 36)**

**-Brush him off (Go to chapter 37)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Go to Houston U. campus**

It would be lunchtime in a few minutes now, and if he left now, he could catch the time when the students would be all out. He decided to left his sword behind along with his jacket. The weather was warm, despite the clouds.

Before leaving, he saw a note on the coffee table in the living room.

_There is food in the fridge if you are hungry. I'm coming back around 10 pm. Make yourself at home._  
_Roe_

He smiled and went in the kitchen. In the fridge, a bunch of sandwichs. He picked a sandwich up. He ate it on the veranda, watching the people passing, a mixed crowd of students and young adults.

After his small meal, he left for the campus, which was really close to the place was crowded by students enjoying the warm temperature. His trained eyes spotted the demons in the campus. A bunch of them were sitting on a old church's steps. Two of them had forgotten to hide their claws or horns. These two were real newbies. He walked to them, a smile on his face.

Yoro : Hey, I'm searching for someone and I tought you'd know him.

The demon with the horns suspiciously glared.

Demon with claws : What makes you think we know him.

Yoro : Tall, blue hair.

?: Speaking about me?

Yoro turned back to fell face to face with a tall, black haired man.

Yoro : I tought I mention blue hair.

?: I dyed my hair. My name is Nat, by the way.

Yoro : Yoro. I may talk about you. Not sure tought.

Nat : Are you a demon or an angel?

**-Demon (Go to chapter 38)**

**-Angel (Go to chapter 39)**

* * *

**A/N: Lie or don't, that's your choice. Oh, and btw, cheating in boring. Please don't. :|**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNINGS: Yaoi :33**

**Go outside with the demon**

The demon passed his arm around Yoro's shoulders and dragged him outside.

Demon: They won't do anything if you're with me.

Once they stepped in the street, the demon turned to him.

Demon: Can I ask what an angel is doing in a bar known for its demon population? Searching for an innocent victim?

Yoro : None of you is actually innocent.

Demon: Neither are you. You didn't answer my question.

Yoro : I was searching for someone. Tall, blue hair.

The demon smiled and leaned forward to stare into Yoro's eyes.

Demon: Is that me?

The dark hair of the demon had a slight blue reflect and he was indeed tall. A sparkle of interest lit the angel's eyes.

Yoro : Maaaaybe?

After a short silence, the demon's smile widened.

Demon: You're not bad, for an angel... You're small, tought.

Yoro : You're the one who's tall. And you're pretty good looking too, for a demon.

The demon's hands gripped Yoro's waist and bring him closer.

Demon: Does that mean I can have a go?

Yoro smirked and grabbed the demon's collar. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on the demon's lips. His mission could wait a bit. He heard the other chuckling darkly against his mouth. He broke the kiss and felt the hot breath of the taller man on his wet lips.

Demon : I'll take that as a yes.

The demon dragged him in a nearby alley and slammed him against the wall. His sword was painfully digging in his back, and he let it drop on the concrete. The demon attacked his lips forcefully. He lightly bit the bottom lips of the angel and the latter opened his mouth. The angel's hands went under the demon's shirt and explored the well-built chest in front of him. Well, he was lucky. The demon's hands were doing the same and he could feel the equally satisfied grin of the other man. Slipping his mouth to Yoro's neck, and collarbone, the demon nipped at the small man's collarbone.

Yoro : Ngh...

A faint moan escaped his mouth when the demon accidentally nibbled on a sensitive spot. The demon's hand palmed his crotch, making him softly gasp. It annoyed him that the demon took everything in control, so he dropped to the ground, facing the demon's crotch. The bulge straining the jeans was freed, and the demon groaned above him. His eyes catched a full view of the demon's pubic hair, and he smirked in satisfaction. It was blue as a summer sky. Could this careless demon really be the one he was searching for? He took the demon's member in his mouth, giving it a small lick. He started working on it, and felt satisfied when the demon clenched his hands in his hair and moaned. After a moment, he felt neglected and willingly followed the movement when the demon pulled him away to bring him to his lips, tasting himself on the angel's lips. They kissed hungrily, fighting for dominance. Yoro gave in, feeling playful. The demon picked something from his pocket and unzipped Yoro's pants. He slipped them along with the angel's boxers down his tights. The taller man picked him up, Yoro's legs clenching around his waist. He teased the small angel entrance with lube covered fingers, before slipping one in.

Yoro : Ah!

The gasp slipped trough his lips, and he bit the broad shoulder in front of him to shut himself, stopping the little moans threatening to escape. He didn't want anyone to walk on them now. The demon had more fingers, preparing him quickly. He was eager and definitively impatient. Himself could feel his neglected erection twitched each time the demon brushed near his prostate.

Yoro : I...am ready.

He panted in the demon's ear, unable to wait any longer. The demon took his fingers out, and replaced them by his member. Yoro throw his head back, inhaling sharply. It wasn't exactly painful, but it burned a little. The demon bit his shoulder to distract him while he started pounding into his tight heat. It was rough and fast, just like the angel liked. His back was arching on the hard wall, leaving scratches on his skin as his dick was rubbing on the other man's stomach, bringing him closer to climax each time. When the demon hit his prostate, his body jolted, pleasure surging in him.

Demon : Ngh...

He could feel the angel's tight wall clenching around him, and he accelerated to feel the small man even more. He pounded in that bundle of nerves, causing Yoro to release both his wings and cum. The light emitted by the wings lit the face of the demon as he came deep inside Yoro. They stayed silent for a short moment, recovering from the high of their orgasms. Yoro catched his breath quickly, having a military training. He gripped the man's shoulders and the demon catched the message, letting him gently fall to the ground on his wobbly feet. Both adjusted their clothes and shared a glance.

Demon : Well, you changed my mind about angels. I tough they were all bullies, douches and stick-in-the-muds.

Yoro : Most of them are, tough.

Demon : Pretty wings, by the way.

Yoro blushed a bit. He hid his wings. It was something he would need working on, because he couldn't let his wings free themselves each time he had an orgasm. That was embarrassing.

Demon : What's your name?

Yoro : Its Yoro.

The demon's eyes widened. Then narrowed as he smirked.

Demon : If someone had told me I would have sex with the « great » Yoro, I wouldn't have believed them.

Yoro could feel the mockery in the demon's tone, but shrugged it off.

Yoro : You shouldn't be the one to have all the fun. What's yours?

Demon : Oh, not as famous as yours. I'm Nat.

He remembered seeing the file of that demon. He had nothing to do with the present mission, but it was still nice to finally meet him in person.

Nat : Oh, and If you ever want to come to the Blue bar, again, don't bring your sword.

Yoro : Alright.

He waved good bye and left the alley. He felt happy and relax. He needed that. When he arrived at the Myosotis pension, every lights were out. He climbed the stairs in silence, going into his room. He undressed and washed himself a bit, tough he would need a shower tomorrow. He went to sleep, quite tired of his long night.

The morning sun waked him up, and he sat, a bit sore after yesterday's... activities. He was tired, and he could feel the many little scratches in his back. It would heal in no time, but for now, all he wanted was a shower. He dressed in clean clothes, grabbed his towel and soap in his bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. He stepped in an empty shower. Yoro felt refreshed when the water washed all remainings of cum or blood he had on him. He washed his hair and his body, before stopping the water. The sound of water didn't stop tough, and he assumed the resident was still here. He dried himself and patched the bites mark on his shoulders.

He left the place and returned to his room. The hour on the clock in his room, showed 7 :55 am. He hadn't slept for long. The tough of a breakfast made him go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other clients. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different in them. He sat with the others and served himself a small portion. He didn't like to eat much. He met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Wasn't he a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, he sat on his bed, opening his computer again. He had more informations on the bar, but he needed more to find that demon. He hesitated on the direction to take.

**-Go to Cumberbridge Park (Go to chapter 40)  
**

**-Go to Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 41)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Brush him off**

Yoro brushed the annoying demon's hand off his shoulder and step outside. The fresh air cleared his clouded brain from the remaining of the bar's fumes. He couldn't care less about the crushed ego of that demon. He started walking back to the pension, when he heard steps behind him. His hand went to the sword in his back. Maybe he was followed. He continued like he had heard nothing. When he made sure someone was following, he sharply took a turn then waited for his stalker to turn the corner.

A man with white hair turned the corner, a fierce look on his face. The demon was pushed against the wall, a sword digging in his neck. Yoro leaned close to the demon's ear.

Yoro: Tell me, is that something you enjoy doing?

The demon was startled, staring in the angel's eyes, completely under his control. Has the demon said nothing, Yoro released his grip a bit.

Yoro: Well, I wouldn't want a filthy demon following me. Mind dropping the stalking? I would appreciate a nice quiet walk, and I'm not planning on killing tonight.

He let the demon go, the latter still being in a state of shock. Last he thing he expected was his prey turning on him like that.

Yoro: Thank you.

He left the dark street, walking further into the labyrinth of alleys. He kept his guard up, and for the rest of the way, no demon was behind. When he arrived at the pension, every light was out, the whole place asleep. He climbed the stairs in silence, unlocking his door quietly. He let himself fall on the bed, exhausted. He reluctantly undressed, slipping under the covers.

The morning sun waked him up. He was tired and all he wanted was a shower. He dressed in clean clothes, grabbed his towel and soap in his bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. He stepped in an empty shower. Yoro felt refreshed when the water washed all remainings of the bar's smell. He washed his hair and his body, before stopping the water. The sound of water didn't stop tough, and he assumed the resident was still here.

He dried himself and left the place to return to his room. The hour on the clock in his room, showed 7 :55 am. He hadn't slept for long. The tough of a breakfast made him go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other clients. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different in them. He sat with the others and served himself a small portion. He didn't like to eat much. He met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Wasn't he a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, he sat on his bed, opening his computer again. He had more informations on the bar, but he needed more to find that demon. He hesitated on the direction to take.

**-Go to Cumberbridge Park**

** -Go to Houston U. campus**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNINGS: Rape, violence, yaoi, tons of stuff that you shouldn't like reading... yeah, the usual. **

* * *

**Stay**

Yoro came closer of the demon. King of Hell, uh? He was still a demon, and he could be killed. He slipped a glance at the crowd around him and set his mind. He would probably die doing so, but that would set the demon universe in a fight for the throne, and that would mean a demon free Earth for centuries. Or maybe decades, at least. He put his hand on his sword and felt all the demons around him tense. The king looked down on him and smiled.

N1: worrying for your life?

Yoro: No.

It was a plain statement, just the truth. He was just a hunter, and no one would miss him. He was a lost case, a heartless machine. No one would mourn. He'll be replace. Like everyone. His life meant nothing, didn't even worth the title of "life".

He attacked the demon swiftly, years of training in one movement. The demon stepped aside, nearly getting killed. The angel quickly turned on his feet, his sword slashing the air. Despite it's weight, he was swinging it like it was light as a feather. He countered the demon's attack with his blade, the horrendous claws stopping a few centimeters away from his face. That was near. The demon was strong, maybe more than him. He was the first to draw blood as he cut the arm of the king. The superior look in the demon's face didn't change. Yoro accelerated his attacks, a lethal dance. He was about to rip the demon's throat when the king caught the sword with his bare hands. Dark, thick blood poured from the demon's wounds. He pushed harder on the blade, when he saw the red blood on the ground. A quick glance to himself made him realized he had been touched by the demon. Deep wounds on his arms and torso, his shirt ripped in several places... He didn't felt the pain yet, but braced himself against it. It suddenly hit him in waves, blurring his vision. He clenched his teeth to keep his stern façade. The demon was looking at him, satisfied. A hit on the back of his head knocked him down.

When he woke up, the pain was still there, burning every nerves. He shook his head to chase the dizziness. The demon had cheated. It was an honest fight, one on one. But after all, it was the King of demons, so it was to expect. He tried to move his hand, but found them tied above his head, a pair of shackle around his small wrists. A chain attached them to the wall. At least, his wet clothes were still on him. He focused his eyes on the surroundings. He was in a cold cell. Behind the bars was a brightly lit hall. Everything was clean. He wondered why he was still alive.

He heard steps in the hall, and looking in the direction of the noises, he saw N1, standing in front of him. The demon grinned and entered the cell. He crouched in front of the angel and stroked his blood soaked stomach.

N1: Well, well, look at this mess.

Yoro glared at the demon. Pain was burning on his stomach.

N1: What a foolish thing to do, coming to me all alone. You tought you'll die, didn't you? What if you stayed alive.

Yoro: Kill me.

The demon laugh and ripped the shirt off Yoro's small body.

N1: All this red suits you.

The demon licked his chest, following the fresh claw marks.

N1: You taste good. I've never guessed angels could be this pretty.

He pulled Yoro on his laps, stretching the angel's arms until it was painful. He licked the slender neck in front of him. His hands trailed down his sides until they rested on his tights. He leaned forward and bite his ear lobe. The hands clawed at the pants, ripping them in shreds.

N1: It would be a shame not enjoying your perfect body. Besides, maybe you'll learn your place.

The demon smashed him against the wall and turned him over. The king trusted into him, skipping the whole preparation step. He felt an excruciating pain, splitting him apart and ripping his inside.

Yoro: Ah... AAAAAAAAAAh!

The angle cried out in pain, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. His fingers clenched into fists. He couldn't escape the pain and only his military training kept him conscious trough it, although he would like to give up into the blissful darkness. But no. He felt every stroke, every trusts inside him. The blood was everywhere. Flowing from his fresh wounds, from his abused hole and pounding in his head, blurring his vision.

Yoro: Guh...Ah!

N1 was biting his shoulders, adding more pain and blood. His body starter shaking, and his thoughts went numb with the pain. All he saw was red. He was longing for unconsciousness as the demon pounded in his thight ass. But he stayed awake. Feeling the pain burn him. N1 hand's turned into claws and opened new wounds, more and more. For the first time of his life, he really wanted to die.

Yoro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

He screamed in pain went the demon came in his churned up insides, the cum burning his internal wounds. Yoro went limp against the wall, broken. The demon retired himself and turned him on his back. He stroked his tear-stained cheek.

N1: Oh, so when you lose control on your body, yu release your wings? They lost their light, am I right? Too much human interactions, I would guess. You are tiny reject, aren't you? A ruin from a past time, the remain of a past era.

Yoro: So are you.

He forced the words out. He wouldn't let go without a fight.

Yoro: Humans doesn't need our protection any longer. Conquering the Earth is pointless. Angels are becoming humans, as well as demons are. We're no longer pure. Your great years are finished. Accept it; we're obsolete.

He was slapped hard enough to slipt his lips open.

N1: How would you know that? Aren't you still send on missions? Weren't you chasing after me, like in the past?

Yoro: It was a suicide mission. Right now, they're erasing everything I could have left. I do not exist any longer. They're going to sent a much stronger bunch of recruits to finish my job. I am an error in the program. The mistake in a perfect system.

He spit blood on the demon's face. The demon didn't seemed to mind and smiled.

N1: You never actually learnt my power, do you?

The broken angel slowly shook his head.

N1: I can erase memories. I could erase everything that just happened and doing it again.

His worn out body froze. So that was his fate. Being used more and more. Until he died.

The demon kissed him and all faded to black.

* * *

When he woke up, the pain was still there, burning every nerves. He shook his head to chase the dizziness. The demon had cheated. It was an honest fight, one on one. But after all, it was the King of demons, so it was to expect. He tried to move his hand, but found them tied above his head, a pair of shackle around his small wrists. A chain attached them to the wall. He stared at his naked body, seeing way more wounds than he tought. Some of them were already closed. How many time has he stayed here? He focused his eyes on the surroundings. He was in a cold cell. Behind the bars was a brightly lit hall. Everything was clean. He wondered why he was still alive.

He heard steps in the hall, and looking in the direction of the noises, he saw N1, standing in front of him. The demon grinned and entered the cell.

**BAD END**


	23. Chapter 23

**Leave**

He wasn't strong enough to take down the demon by himself. He would needs backups for this mission. He bowed to the King, and turned on his heels. He left the park, walking back to the pension under the heavy rain. His clothes sticked to his skin but he didn't care. He felt like he had just escaped something worse than death.

He climbed the front stairs and entered the house. The dining room's light was open, and Kurako was in te doorway, waiting for him for a towel. His eyes widened in surprise. Why would she stay up that late for a client?

She walked to him and wrapped him up in the towel.

Kurako: You look terrible. We left some food for you.

She dragged him in the dining room and sat him in front of a plate.

Kurako: You should eat a bit, you're so small! I know the food is cold, but it should still be good.

Yoro: T-thank you.

He was startled by the kindness of the landlady. He grabbed the fork and slowly ate the food. He wasn't really hungry, but the pleased smile on her face kept him eating. When he finished, she looked at him and smiled softly.

Kurako: You look awful, dear...

she pulled him in an warm embrace. He was held tight against her large chest and he was only slightly taller than her. He didn't know what to do and awkwardly returned the hug. That was his official first time getting hugged. And it felt right. She was warm and comforting. He oddly felt safe, like he had nothing to worry about. And that was his first time too. He closed his eyes, calming his racing thoughts. After a moment she let him go and dried his hair.

Kurako: Go to sleep now, the morning will come soon.

He left the dining room, feeling the warm gaze of the landlady on his back. In his room, he took off his clothes before dropping on the bed, drowning in a deep slumber.

When he waked up, it was past noon. The rain was still pouring outside. That reminded him of his mission. It wasn't the time to sleep in his bed like nothing was happening. He pulled his computer on his laps and opened the secret mail function, protected by ten different codes. He hesitated before writing his message to the Commander.

** -Write a precise request **

**-Write a request**


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNINGS: Yaoi :33**

**Go outside with the demon**

The demon passed his arm around Yoro's shoulders and dragged him outside.

Demon: They won't do anything if you're with me.

Once they stepped in the street, the demon turned to him.

Demon: Can I ask what an angel is doing in a bar known for its demon population? Searching for an innocent victim?

Yoro : None of you is actually innocent.

Demon: Neither are you. You didn't answer my question.

Yoro : I was searching for someone. Tall, blue hair.

The demon smiled and leaned forward to stare into Yoro's eyes.

Demon: Is that me?

The dark hair of the demon had a slight blue reflect and he was indeed tall. A sparkle of interest lit the angel's eyes.

Yoro : Maaaaybe?

After a short silence, the demon's smile widened.

Demon: You're not bad, for an angel... You're small, tought.

Yoro : You're the one who's tall. And you're pretty good looking too, for a demon.

The demon's hands gripped Yoro's waist and bring him closer.

Demon: Does that mean I can have a go?

Yoro smirked and grabbed the demon's collar. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on the demon's lips. His mission could wait a bit. He heard the other chuckling darkly against his mouth. He broke the kiss and felt the hot breath of the taller man on his wet lips.

Demon : I'll take that as a yes.

The demon dragged him in a nearby alley and slammed him against the wall. His sword was painfully digging in his back, and he let it drop on the concrete. The demon attacked his lips forcefully. He lightly bit the bottom lips of the angel and the latter opened his mouth. The angel's hands went under the demon's shirt and explored the well-built chest in front of him. Well, he was lucky. The demon's hands were doing the same and he could feel the equally satisfied grin of the other man. Slipping his mouth to Yoro's neck, and collarbone, the demon nipped at the small man's collarbone.

Yoro : Ngh...

A faint moan escaped his mouth when the demon accidentally nibbled on a sensitive spot. The demon's hand palmed his crotch, making him softly gasp. It annoyed him that the demon took everything in control, so he dropped to the ground, facing the demon's crotch. The bulge straining the jeans was freed, and the demon groaned above him. His eyes catched a full view of the demon's pubic hair, and he smirked in satisfaction. It was blue as a summer sky. Could this careless demon really be the one he was searching for? He took the demon's member in his mouth, giving it a small lick. He started working on it, and felt satisfied when the demon clenched his hands in his hair and moaned. After a moment, he felt neglected and willingly followed the movement when the demon pulled him away to bring him to his lips, tasting himself on the angel's lips. They kissed hungrily, fighting for dominance. Yoro gave in, feeling playful. The demon picked something from his pocket and unzipped Yoro's pants. He slipped them along with the angel's boxers down his tights. The taller man picked him up, Yoro's legs clenching around his waist. He teased the small angel entrance with lube covered fingers, before slipping one in.

Yoro : Ah!

The gasp slipped trough his lips, and he bit the broad shoulder in front of him to shut himself, stopping the little moans threatening to escape. He didn't want anyone to walk on them now. The demon had more fingers, preparing him quickly. He was eager and definitively impatient. Himself could feel his neglected erection twitched each time the demon brushed near his prostate.

Yoro : I...am ready.

He panted in the demon's ear, unable to wait any longer. The demon took his fingers out, and replaced them by his member. Yoro throw his head back, inhaling sharply. It wasn't exactly painful, but it burned a little. The demon bit his shoulder to distract him while he started pounding into his tight heat. It was rough and fast, just like the angel liked. His back was arching on the hard wall, leaving scratches on his skin as his dick was rubbing on the other man's stomach, bringing him closer to climax each time. When the demon hit his prostate, his body jolted, pleasure surging in him.

Demon : Ngh...

He could feel the angel's tight wall clenching around him, and he accelerated to feel the small man even more. He pounded in that bundle of nerves, causing Yoro to release both his wings and cum. The light emitted by the wings lit the face of the demon as he came deep inside Yoro. They stayed silent for a short moment, recovering from the high of their orgasms. Yoro catched his breath quickly, having a military training. He gripped the man's shoulders and the demon catched the message, letting him gently fall to the ground on his wobbly feet. Both adjusted their clothes and shared a glance.

Demon : Well, you changed my mind about angels. I tough they were all bullies, douches and stick-in-the-muds.

Yoro : Most of them are, tough.

Demon : Pretty wings, by the way.

Yoro blushed a bit. He hid his wings. It was something he would need working on, because he couldn't let his wings free themselves each time he had an orgasm. That was embarrassing.

Demon : What's your name?

Yoro : Its Yoro.

The demon's eyes widened. Then narrowed as he smirked.

Demon : If someone had told me I would have sex with the « great » Yoro, I wouldn't have believed them.

Yoro could feel the mockery in the demon's tone, but shrugged it off.

Yoro : You shouldn't be the one to have all the fun. What's yours?

Demon : Oh, not as famous as yours. I'm Nat.

He remembered seeing the file of that demon. He had nothing to do with the present mission, but it was still nice to finally meet him in person.

Nat : Oh, and If you ever want to come to the Blue bar, again, don't bring your sword.

Yoro : Alright.

He waved good bye and left the alley. He felt happy and relax. He needed that. When he arrived at the Myosotis pension, every lights were out. He climbed the stairs in silence, going into his room. He undressed and washed himself a bit, tough he would need a shower tomorrow. He went to sleep, quite tired of his long night.

The shy morning sun woke him up, and he sat, a bit sore after yesterday's... activities. He was tired, and he could feel the many little scratches in his back. It would heal in no time, but for now, all he wanted was a shower. He dressed in clean clothes, grabbed his towel and soap in his bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. He stepped in an empty shower. Yoro felt refreshed when the water washed all remainings of cum or blood he had on him. He washed his hair and his body, before stopping the water. The sound of water didn't stop tough, and he assumed the resident was still here. He dried himself and patched the bites mark on his shoulders.

He left the place and returned to his room. The hour on the clock in his room, showed 7 :55 am. He hadn't slept for long. The tough of a breakfast made him go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other clients. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different in them. He sat with the others and served himself a small portion. He didn't like to eat much. He met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Wasn't he a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, he sat on his bed, opening his computer again. He had more informations on the bar, but he needed more to find that demon. He hesitated on the direction to take.

-Go to Cumberbridge Park

-Go to Houston U. campus


	25. Chapter 25

**Brush him off**

Yoro brushed the annoying demon's hand off his shoulder and step outside. The fresh air cleared his clouded brain from the remaining of the bar's fumes. He couldn't care less about the crushed ego of that demon. He started walking back to the pension, when he heard steps behind him. His hand went to the sword in his back. Maybe he was followed. He continued like he had heard nothing. When he made sure someone was following, he sharply took a turn then waited for his stalker to turn the corner.

A man with white hair turned the corner, a fierce look on his face. The demon was pushed against the wall, a sword digging in his neck. Yoro leaned close to the demon's ear.

Yoro: Tell me, is that something you enjoy doing?

The demon was startled, staring in the angel's eyes, completely under his control. Has the demon said nothing, Yoro released his grip a bit.

Yoro: Well, I wouldn't want a filthy demon following me. Mind dropping the stalking? I would appreciate a nice quiet walk, and I'm not planning on killing tonight.

He let the demon go, the latter still being in a state of shock. Last he thing he expected was his prey turning on him like that.

Yoro: Thank you.

He left the dark street, walking further into the labyrinth of alleys. He kept his guard up, and for the rest of the way, no demon was behind. When he arrived at the pension, every light was out, the whole place asleep. He climbed the stairs in silence, unlocking his door quietly. He let himself fall on the bed, exhausted. He reluctantly undressed, slipping under the covers.

The shy morning sun woke him up. He was tired and all he wanted was a shower. He dressed in clean clothes, grabbed his towel and soap in his bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. He stepped in an empty shower. Yoro felt refreshed when the water washed all remainings of the bar's smell. He washed his hair and his body, before stopping the water. The sound of water didn't stop tough, and he assumed the resident was still here.

He dried himself and left the place to return to his room. The hour on the clock in his room, showed 7 :55 am. He hadn't slept for long. The tough of a breakfast made him go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other clients. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different in them. He sat with the others and served himself a small portion. He didn't like to eat much. He met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Wasn't he a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, he sat on his bed, opening his computer again. He had more informations on the bar, but he needed more to find that demon. He hesitated on the direction to take.

**-Go to Cumberbridge Park**

** -Go to Houston U. campus**


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNINGS: Rape, violence, yaoi, tons of stuff that you shouldn't like reading... yeah, the usual. **

* * *

**Stay**

Yoro came closer of the demon. King of Hell, uh? He was still a demon, and he could be killed. He slipped a glance at the crowd around him and set his mind. He would probably die doing so, but that would set the demon universe in a fight for the throne, and that would mean a demon free Earth for centuries. Or maybe decades, at least. He put his hand on his sword and felt all the demons around him tense. The king looked down on him and smiled.

N1: worrying for your life?

Yoro: No.

It was a plain statement, just the truth. He was just a hunter, and no one would miss him. He was a lost case, a heartless machine. No one would mourn. He'll be replace. Like everyone. His life meant nothing, didn't even worth the title of "life".

He attacked the demon swiftly, years of training in one movement. The demon stepped aside, nearly getting killed. The angel quickly turned on his feet, his sword slashing the air. Despite it's weight, he was swinging it like it was light as a feather. He countered the demon's attack with his blade, the horrendous claws stopping a few centimeters away from his face. That was near. The demon was strong, maybe more than him. He was the first to draw blood as he cut the arm of the king. The superior look in the demon's face didn't change. Yoro accelerated his attacks, a lethal dance. He was about to rip the demon's throat when the king caught the sword with his bare hands. Dark, thick blood poured from the demon's wounds. He pushed harder on the blade, when he saw the red blood on the ground. A quick glance to himself made him realized he had been touched by the demon. Deep wounds on his arms and torso, his shirt ripped in several places... He didn't felt the pain yet, but braced himself against it. It suddenly hit him in waves, blurring his vision. He clenched his teeth to keep his stern façade. The demon was looking at him, satisfied. A hit on the back of his head knocked him down.

When he woke up, the pain was still there, burning every nerves. He shook his head to chase the dizziness. The demon had cheated. It was an honest fight, one on one. But after all, it was the King of demons, so it was to expect. He tried to move his hand, but found them tied above his head, a pair of shackle around his small wrists. A chain attached them to the wall. At least, his wet clothes were still on him. He focused his eyes on the surroundings. He was in a cold cell. Behind the bars was a brightly lit hall. Everything was clean. He wondered why he was still alive.

He heard steps in the hall, and looking in the direction of the noises, he saw N1, standing in front of him. The demon grinned and entered the cell. He crouched in front of the angel and stroked his blood soaked stomach.

N1: Well, well, look at this mess.

Yoro glared at the demon. Pain was burning on his stomach.

N1: What a foolish thing to do, coming to me all alone. You tought you'll die, didn't you? What if you stayed alive.

Yoro: Kill me.

The demon laugh and ripped the shirt off Yoro's small body.

N1: All this red suits you.

The demon licked his chest, following the fresh claw marks.

N1: You taste good. I've never guessed angels could be this pretty.

He pulled Yoro on his laps, stretching the angel's arms until it was painful. He licked the slender neck in front of him. His hands trailed down his sides until they rested on his tights. He leaned forward and bite his ear lobe. The hands clawed at the pants, ripping them in shreds.

N1: It would be a shame not enjoying your perfect body. Besides, maybe you'll learn your place.

The demon smashed him against the wall and turned him over. The king trusted into him, skipping the whole preparation step. He felt an excruciating pain, splitting him apart and ripping his inside.

Yoro: Ah... AAAAAAAAAAh!

The angle cried out in pain, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. His fingers clenched into fists. He couldn't escape the pain and only his military training kept him conscious trough it, although he would like to give up into the blissful darkness. But no. He felt every stroke, every trusts inside him. The blood was everywhere. Flowing from his fresh wounds, from his abused hole and pounding in his head, blurring his vision.

Yoro: Guh...Ah!

N1 was biting his shoulders, adding more pain and blood. His body started shaking, and his thoughts went numb with the pain. All he saw was red. He was longing for unconsciousness as the demon pounded in his thight ass. But he stayed awake. Feeling the pain burn him. N1 hand's turned into claws and opened new wounds, more and more. For the first time of his life, he really wanted to die.

Yoro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

He screamed in pain went the demon came in his churned up insides, the cum burning his internal wounds. Yoro went limp against the wall, broken. The demon retired himself and turned him on his back. He stroked his tear-stained cheek.

N1: Oh, so when you lose control on your body, you release your wings? They lost their light, am I right? Too much human interactions, I would guess. You are tiny reject, aren't you? A ruin from a past time, the remain of a past era.

Yoro: So are you.

He forced the words out. He wouldn't let go without a fight.

Yoro: Humans doesn't need our protection any longer. Conquering the Earth is pointless. Angels are becoming humans, as well as demons are. We're no longer pure. Your great years are finished. Accept it; we're obsolete.

He was slapped hard enough to slipt his lips open.

N1: How would you know that? Aren't you still send on missions? Weren't you chasing after me, like in the past?

Yoro: It was a suicide mission. Right now, they're erasing everything I could have left. I do not exist any longer. They're going to sent a much stronger bunch of recruits to finish my job. I am an error in the program. The mistake in a perfect system.

He spit blood on the demon's face. The demon didn't seemed to mind and smiled.

N1: You never actually learnt my power, do you?

The broken angel slowly shook his head.

N1: I can erase memories. I could erase everything that just happened and doing it again.

His worn out body froze. So that was his fate. Being used more and more. Until he died.

The demon kissed him and all faded to black.

* * *

When he woke up, the pain was still there, burning every nerves. He shook his head to chase the dizziness. The demon had cheated. It was an honest fight, one on one. But after all, it was the King of demons, so it was to expect. He tried to move his hand, but found them tied above his head, a pair of shackle around his small wrists. A chain attached them to the wall. He stared at his naked body, seeing way more wounds than he tought. Some of them were already closed. How many time has he stayed here? He focused his eyes on the surroundings. He was in a cold cell. Behind the bars was a brightly lit hall. Everything was clean. He wondered why he was still alive.

He heard steps in the hall, and looking in the direction of the noises, he saw N1, standing in front of him. The demon grinned and entered the cell.

**BAD END**


	27. Chapter 27

**Leave**

He wasn't strong enough to take down the demon by himself. He would needs backups for this mission. He bowed to the King, and turned on his heels. He left the park, walking back to the pension under the heavy rain. His clothes sticked to his skin but he didn't care. He felt like he had just escaped something worse than death.

He climbed the front stairs and entered the house. The dining room's light was open, and Kurako was in te doorway, waiting for him for a towel. His eyes widened in surprise. Why would she stay up that late for a client?

She walked to him and wrapped him up in the towel.

Kurako: You look terrible. We left some food for you.

She dragged him in the dining room and sat him in front of a plate.

Kurako: You should eat a bit, you're so small! I know the food is cold, but it should still be good.

Yoro: T-thank you.

He was startled by the kindness of the landlady. He grabbed the fork and slowly ate the food. He wasn't really hungry, but the pleased smile on her face kept him eating. When he finished, she looked at him and smiled softly.

Kurako: You look awful, dear...

she pulled him in an warm embrace. He was held tight against her large chest and he was only slightly taller than her. He didn't know what to do and awkwardly returned the hug. That was his official first time getting hugged. And it felt right. She was warm and comforting. He oddly felt safe, like he had nothing to worry about. And that was his first time too. He closed his eyes, calming his racing thoughts. After a moment she let him go and dried his hair.

Kurako: Go to sleep now, the morning will come soon.

He left the dining room, feeling the warm gaze of the landlady on his back. In his room, he took off his clothes before dropping on the bed, drowning in a deep slumber.

When he woke up, it was past noon. The rain was still pouring outside. That reminded him of his mission. It wasn't the time to sleep in his bed like nothing was happening. He pulled his computer on his laps and opened the secret mail function, protected by ten different codes. He hesitated before writing his message to the Commander.

** -Write a precise request **

**-Write a request**


	28. Chapter 28

**Front door**

His eyes landed on the front door. If he was quick enough... He elbowed a group of girls and passed trough the crowd. He was almost there, reahing foward...

His arms were grabbed by a guard. He pulled, but the man was much stronge than him. He was dragged back up, in the room. Few demons were already here, some cleaning the mess and others standing with a fierce look on their faces. A demon walked to him and grabbed his chin.

Demon : You know what happen to angels who do not respect rules? They get outlawed. And what does that mean, you worthless shit? They are ours.

A shiver ran down his spine. He could tell the truth, but they wouldn't believe him. They were too happy to have the opportunity to take their revenge on an angel. It didn't help that most of them knew him already. Too much « victims » of his past missions.

He was kicked in the guts, making him spit a bit of blood. Another demon walked to him and ripped his shirt apart. He was still marked by the bites and scratches from earlier and they kept bleeding. The demon grabbed his sword and pushed it against the soft skin of Yoro's belly. He let out a piercing scream as his own blade cut his insides. He wasn't going to die, no, angels were tougher than that. But the pain was excruciating. He collapsed on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. He got up on his elbows only to get push down by a kick on his back. The blood gurgled in his throat as a demon stomped on his neck. He puked blood on the dirty floor. It wasn't going to be a pleasant night...

**BAD END**


	29. Chapter 29

**Back door**

He turned sharply on his heel and dashed trough a group of business man. He reached forward, hoping it wouldn't be locked. He braced himself against the possible impact, and passed trough. He landed in the dark alley behind. He ran away in the dark. He tied his sword back in his back. He made sure no one was following him, and headed to the appartement.

He was cold and panting when he arrived to the flat. He climbed the stairs and unlocked the door. He opened it silently, not making any noises. He step back, startled when he faced a very angry looking Roe.

Roe: Where were you?

He was puzzled by the human's reaction. It's not like they knew each other, so why was he angry about his lateness? He stepped into the dim lighted hallway and Roe' eyes widened when the light showed the blood he had on him.

Roe: Just tell me you didn't murder anyone.

He looked angry and slightly concerned. Yoro shook his head. No, this time, no one died from his hand. Roe walked to him and pulled on his shirt.

Roe: Take this off before you put blood in the house.

Yoro removed his shirt, discreetly untying his sword at the same time. The wounds had more or less closed, the blood dry on his skin. The human gave him a slightly horrified look at the variety of deep bites and scratches on his torso. Roe grabbed him by the hand and leaded him in the living room. He gently pushed him on the couch.

Roe: Don't move.

Yoro stayed still, astonished by the human's kindness. It was weird being taken care of by someone else...  
Roe came back with bandages and disinfectant. He sat next to him and took a towel. He started cleaning his wounds, ignoring the wince of pain the angel made. It burned, but it immediately felt better when Roe rubbed an ointment on his chest. He was wrapped in bandages, each of his wounds being covered up. Roe was silent as he stared at him.

Roe: Do you have any more wounds?

He glanced at his pants, bloody as well. He was kind of fine down there, apart for his backside, which he could definitively take care of by himself. He shook his head and stood up. He limped a bit, now that the adrenaline was gone. He wobbled on his feet and lost his balance. Two warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He tensed up, but relax when he felt no hidden intentions. It was weird, being...hugged. It never happened before.

It was soothing. Roe was careful, avoiding his injuries while holding him pressed against his chest. He turned to face him and buried his face in the other's neck without even thinking it. Roe tensed too, then relaxed again. He keep his hold for a moment before loosely hanging his arms around his waist.

Roe: Go to bed. I want to see your face tomorrow morning.

Yoro pulled away and made his way to his room. He took off his pants and boxers, wincing when it rubbed on his shallow wounds. He went in the bathroom and cleaned the blood on his legs and backside. He pushed away the memories of the earlier events before he made his way to his bed. He slipped under the covers and drowned into sleep.

When he waked up, the sun was shy behind the clouds. He heard sounds in the kitchen and smiled. Roe was up. He put some clothes on, those which weren't stained or in shreds. He went in the kitchen, seeing Roe cooking something.

Yoro: Hi.

Roe: Good morning. Want breakfast?

Yoro: Uh, sure.

Roe placed a plate on the table and motioned him to sit. He started eating, lost in his thoughts. He bit the toast, appreciating the taste of butter. He wasn't much of an eater, but butter was his soft spot. It was only when Roe pulled a the bread in his mouth that he focused on what he was saying.

Roe: Are you listening to me, Mr. Moony?

Yoro: Uh?

Roe: I was saying you should stay here today, You're not in shape to wander around. Also, I will come back late tonight, so make sure to eat and tale care of yourself.

Yoro: I will.

Sadly, it was a lie. He couldn't afford to stay here when he had a mission on his hands. He decided the place to go next.

**-Go to Houston U. campus**

**-Go to Cumberbridge park**


	30. Chapter 30

**Demon**

Yoro: I'm a demon.

He turned to the other two sitting on the stairs.

Yoro: You should hide you horns, and you your claws. That's not very human-like.

The two quickly obeyed. They were still unsure about if he was really a demon of high rank or not.

Nat: You're new around here. Want me to show you the place?

He hesitated. It was a dangerous game. The demon was maybe N1, one of the strongest of all, as far as he knew. But he couldn't stop his act now.

Yoro: Sure.

Nat: There is a place, up North... It's quite popular. I could introduce you to the other demons of the town. It's called the Blue bar. You're up for it?

**-Yes**

**-No**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness... It's going to be longer later, I swear !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Angel**

Yoro smirked. It was no use to lie. He was a bad liar anyway.

Yoro: I'm an angel.

Nat didn't seem impressed. He just smiled and wave it away.

Nat: I've already guessed that. What are you doing here?

Yoro: I wouldn't be a professional if I was to tell you.

Nat: I thought every angels were liars and sneaky bastards.

Yoro: They are. But they're also straightforward.

Nat: I know the rumors about you. And they don't describe you as straight.

Yoro: Angels do not have sexual orientations. But I do admit I'm an exception.

Nat: So, , would you mind having a date tonight?

**-Accept **

**-Decline**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness :/ It's going to be longer chapters after this one :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNINGS: Yaoi :33**

**Go outside with the demon**

The demon passed his arm around Yoro's shoulders and dragged him outside.

Demon: They won't do anything if you're with me.

Once they stepped in the street, the demon turned to him.

Demon: Can I ask what an angel is doing in a bar known for its demon population? Searching for an innocent victim?

Yoro : None of you is actually innocent.

Demon: Neither are you. You didn't answer my question.

Yoro : I was searching for someone. Tall, blue hair.

The demon smiled and leaned forward to stare into Yoro's eyes.

Demon: Is that me?

The dark hair of the demon had a slight blue reflect and he was indeed tall. A sparkle of interest lit the angel's eyes.

Yoro : Maaaaybe?

After a short silence, the demon's smile widened.

Demon: You're not bad, for an angel... You're small, tought.

Yoro : You're the one who's tall. And you're pretty good looking too, for a demon.

The demon's hands gripped Yoro's waist and bring him closer.

Demon: Does that mean I can have a go?

Yoro smirked and grabbed the demon's collar. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on the demon's lips. His mission could wait a bit. He heard the other chuckling darkly against his mouth. He broke the kiss and felt the hot breath of the taller man on his wet lips.

Demon : I'll take that as a yes.

The demon dragged him in a nearby alley and slammed him against the wall. His sword was painfully digging in his back, and he let it drop on the concrete. The demon attacked his lips forcefully. He lightly bit the bottom lips of the angel and the latter opened his mouth. The angel's hands went under the demon's shirt and explored the well-built chest in front of him. Well, he was lucky. The demon's hands were doing the same and he could feel the equally satisfied grin of the other man. Slipping his mouth to Yoro's neck, and collarbone, the demon nipped at the small man's collarbone.

Yoro : Ngh...

A faint moan escaped his mouth when the demon accidentally nibbled on a sensitive spot. The demon's hand palmed his crotch, making him softly gasp. It annoyed him that the demon took everything in control, so he dropped to the ground, facing the demon's crotch. The bulge straining the jeans was freed, and the demon groaned above him. His eyes catched a full view of the demon's pubic hair, and he smirked in satisfaction. It was blue as a summer sky. Could this careless demon really be the one he was searching for? He took the demon's member in his mouth, giving it a small lick. He started working on it, and felt satisfied when the demon clenched his hands in his hair and moaned. After a moment, he felt neglected and willingly followed the movement when the demon pulled him away to bring him to his lips, tasting himself on the angel's lips. They kissed hungrily, fighting for dominance. Yoro gave in, feeling playful. The demon picked something from his pocket and unzipped Yoro's pants. He slipped them along with the angel's boxers down his tights. The taller man picked him up, Yoro's legs clenching around his waist. He teased the small angel entrance with lube covered fingers, before slipping one in.

Yoro : Ah!

The gasp slipped trough his lips, and he bit the broad shoulder in front of him to shut himself, stopping the little moans threatening to escape. He didn't want anyone to walk on them now. The demon had more fingers, preparing him quickly. He was eager and definitively impatient. Himself could feel his neglected erection twitched each time the demon brushed near his prostate.

Yoro : I...am ready.

He panted in the demon's ear, unable to wait any longer. The demon took his fingers out, and replaced them by his member. Yoro throw his head back, inhaling sharply. It wasn't exactly painful, but it burned a little. The demon bit his shoulder to distract him while he started pounding into his tight heat. It was rough and fast, just like the angel liked. His back was arching on the hard wall, leaving scratches on his skin as his dick was rubbing on the other man's stomach, bringing him closer to climax each time. When the demon hit his prostate, his body jolted, pleasure surging in him.

Demon : Ngh...

He could feel the angel's tight wall clenching around him, and he accelerated to feel the small man even more. He pounded in that bundle of nerves, causing Yoro to release both his wings and cum. The light emitted by the wings lit the face of the demon as he came deep inside Yoro. They stayed silent for a short moment, recovering from the high of their orgasms. Yoro catched his breath quickly, having a military training. He gripped the man's shoulders and the demon catched the message, letting him gently fall to the ground on his wobbly feet. Both adjusted their clothes and shared a glance.

Demon : Well, you changed my mind about angels. I tough they were all bullies, douches and stick-in-the-muds.

Yoro : Most of them are, tough.

Demon : Pretty wings, by the way.

Yoro blushed a bit. He hid his wings. It was something he would need working on, because he couldn't let his wings free themselves each time he had an orgasm. That was embarrassing.

Demon : What's your name?

Yoro : Its Yoro.

The demon's eyes widened. Then narrowed as he smirked.

Demon : If someone had told me I would have sex with the « great » Yoro, I wouldn't have believed them.

Yoro could feel the mockery in the demon's tone, but shrugged it off.

Yoro : You shouldn't be the one to have all the fun. What's yours?

Demon : Oh, not as famous as yours. I'm Nat.

He remembered seeing the file of that demon. He had nothing to do with the present mission, but it was still nice to finally meet him in person.

Nat : Oh, and If you ever want to come to the Blue bar, again, don't bring your sword.

Yoro : Alright.

He waved good bye and left the alley. He felt happy and relax. He needed that. When he arrived at the Myosotis pension, every lights were out. He climbed the stairs in silence, going into his room. He undressed and washed himself a bit, tough he would need a shower tomorrow. He went to sleep, quite tired of his long night.

The morning sun waked him up, and he sat, a bit sore after yesterday's... activities. He was tired, and he could feel the many little scratches in his back. It would heal in no time, but for now, all he wanted was a shower. He dressed in clean clothes, grabbed his towel and soap in his bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. He stepped in an empty shower. Yoro felt refreshed when the water washed all remainings of cum or blood he had on him. He washed his hair and his body, before stopping the water. The sound of water didn't stop though, and he assumed the resident was still here. He dried himself and patched the bites mark on his shoulders.

He left the place and returned to his room. The hour on the clock in his room, showed 7 :55 am. He hadn't slept for long. The tough of a breakfast made him go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other clients. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different in them. He sat with the others and served himself a small portion. He didn't like to eat much. He met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Wasn't he a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, he sat on his bed, opening his computer again. He had more informations on the bar, but he needed more to find that demon. He hesitated on the direction to take.

-Go to Cumberbridge Park

-Go to Houston U. campus


	33. Chapter 33

**Brush him off**

Yoro brushed the annoying demon's hand off his shoulder and step outside. The fresh air cleared his clouded brain from the remaining of the bar's fumes. He couldn't care less about the crushed ego of that demon. He started walking back to the pension, when he heard steps behind him. His hand went to the sword in his back. Maybe he was followed. He continued like he had heard nothing. When he made sure someone was following, he sharply took a turn then waited for his stalker to turn the corner.

A man with white hair turned the corner, a fierce look on his face. The demon was pushed against the wall, a sword digging in his neck. Yoro leaned close to the demon's ear.

Yoro: Tell me, is that something you enjoy doing?

The demon was startled, staring in the angel's eyes, completely under his control. As the demon said nothing, Yoro released his grip a bit.

Yoro: Well, I wouldn't want a filthy demon following me. Mind dropping the stalking? I would appreciate a nice quiet walk, and I'm not planning on killing tonight.

He let the demon go, the latter still being in a state of shock. Last he thing he expected was his prey turning on him like that.

Yoro: Thank you.

He left the dark street, walking further into the labyrinth of alleys. He kept his guard up, and for the rest of the way, no demon was behind. When he arrived at the pension, every light was out, the whole place asleep. He climbed the stairs in silence, unlocking his door quietly. He let himself fall on the bed, exhausted. He reluctantly undressed, slipping under the covers.

The morning sun woke him up. He was tired and all he wanted was a shower. He dressed in clean clothes, grabbed his towel and soap in his bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. He stepped in an empty shower. Yoro felt refreshed when the water washed all remainings of the bar's smell. He washed his hair and his body, before stopping the water. The sound of water didn't stop tough, and he assumed the resident was still here.

He dried himself and left the place to return to his room. The hour on the clock in his room, showed 7 :55 am. He hadn't slept for long. The tough of a breakfast made him go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other clients. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different in them. He sat with the others and served himself a small portion. He didn't like to eat much. He met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Wasn't he a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, he sat on his bed, opening his computer again. He had more informations on the bar, but he needed more to find that demon. He hesitated on the direction to take.

**-Go to Cumberbridge Park**

**-Go to Houston U. campus**


	34. Chapter 34

**Demon**

Yoro: I'm a demon.

He turned to the other two sitting on the stairs.

Yoro: You should hide you horns, and you your claws. That's not very human-like.

The two quickly obeyed. They were still unsure about if he was really a demon of high rank or not.

Nat: You're new around here. Want me to show you the place?

He hesitated. It was a dangerous game. The demon was maybe N1, one of the strongest of all, as far as he knew. But he couldn't stop his act now.

Yoro: Sure.

Nat: There is a place, up North... It's quite popular. I could introduce you to the other demons of the town. It's called the Blue bar. You're up for it?

**-Yes**

**-No**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness... It's going to be longer later, I swear !**


	35. Chapter 35

**Angel**

Yoro smirked. It was no use to lie. He was a bad liar anyway.

Yoro: I'm an angel.

Nat didn't seem impressed. He just smiled and wave it away.

Nat: I've already guessed that. What are you doing here?

Yoro: I wouldn't be a professional if I was to tell you.

Nat: I thought every angels were liars and sneaky bastards.

Yoro: They are. But they're also straightforward.

Nat: I know the rumors about you. And they don't describe you as straight.

Yoro: Angels do not have sexual orientations. But I do admit I'm an exception.

Nat: So, , would you mind having a date tonight?

**-Accept**

**-Decline**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness :/ It's going to be longer chapters after this one :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**WARNINGS: Yaoi :33**

**Go outside with the demon**

The demon passed his arm around Yoro's shoulders and dragged him outside.

Demon: They won't do anything if you're with me.

Once they stepped in the street, the demon turned to him.

Demon: Can I ask what an angel is doing in a bar known for its demon population? Searching for an innocent victim?

Yoro : None of you is actually innocent.

Demon: Neither are you. You didn't answer my question.

Yoro : I was searching for someone. Tall, blue hair.

The demon smiled and leaned forward to stare into Yoro's eyes.

Demon: Is that me?

The dark hair of the demon had a slight blue reflect and he was indeed tall. A sparkle of interest lit the angel's eyes.

Yoro : Maaaaybe?

After a short silence, the demon's smile widened.

Demon: You're not bad, for an angel... You're small, tought.

Yoro : You're the one who's tall. And you're pretty good looking too, for a demon.

The demon's hands gripped Yoro's waist and bring him closer.

Demon: Does that mean I can have a go?

Yoro smirked and grabbed the demon's collar. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on the demon's lips. His mission could wait a bit. He heard the other chuckling darkly against his mouth. He broke the kiss and felt the hot breath of the taller man on his wet lips.

Demon : I'll take that as a yes.

The demon dragged him in a nearby alley and slammed him against the wall. His sword was painfully digging in his back, and he let it drop on the concrete. The demon attacked his lips forcefully. He lightly bit the bottom lips of the angel and the latter opened his mouth. The angel's hands went under the demon's shirt and explored the well-built chest in front of him. Well, he was lucky. The demon's hands were doing the same and he could feel the equally satisfied grin of the other man. Slipping his mouth to Yoro's neck, and collarbone, the demon nipped at the small man's collarbone.

Yoro : Ngh...

A faint moan escaped his mouth when the demon accidentally nibbled on a sensitive spot. The demon's hand palmed his crotch, making him softly gasp. It annoyed him that the demon took everything in control, so he dropped to the ground, facing the demon's crotch. The bulge straining the jeans was freed, and the demon groaned above him. His eyes catched a full view of the demon's pubic hair, and he smirked in satisfaction. It was blue as a summer sky. Could this careless demon really be the one he was searching for? He took the demon's member in his mouth, giving it a small lick. He started working on it, and felt satisfied when the demon clenched his hands in his hair and moaned. After a moment, he felt neglected and willingly followed the movement when the demon pulled him away to bring him to his lips, tasting himself on the angel's lips. They kissed hungrily, fighting for dominance. Yoro gave in, feeling playful. The demon picked something from his pocket and unzipped Yoro's pants. He slipped them along with the angel's boxers down his tights. The taller man picked him up, Yoro's legs clenching around his waist. He teased the small angel entrance with lube covered fingers, before slipping one in.

Yoro : Ah!

The gasp slipped trough his lips, and he bit the broad shoulder in front of him to shut himself, stopping the little moans threatening to escape. He didn't want anyone to walk on them now. The demon had more fingers, preparing him quickly. He was eager and definitively impatient. Himself could feel his neglected erection twitched each time the demon brushed near his prostate.

Yoro : I...am ready.

He panted in the demon's ear, unable to wait any longer. The demon took his fingers out, and replaced them by his member. Yoro throw his head back, inhaling sharply. It wasn't exactly painful, but it burned a little. The demon bit his shoulder to distract him while he started pounding into his tight heat. It was rough and fast, just like the angel liked. His back was arching on the hard wall, leaving scratches on his skin as his dick was rubbing on the other man's stomach, bringing him closer to climax each time. When the demon hit his prostate, his body jolted, pleasure surging in him.

Demon : Ngh...

He could feel the angel's tight wall clenching around him, and he accelerated to feel the small man even more. He pounded in that bundle of nerves, causing Yoro to release both his wings and cum. The light emitted by the wings lit the face of the demon as he came deep inside Yoro. They stayed silent for a short moment, recovering from the high of their orgasms. Yoro catched his breath quickly, having a military training. He gripped the man's shoulders and the demon catched the message, letting him gently fall to the ground on his wobbly feet. Both adjusted their clothes and shared a glance.

Demon : Well, you changed my mind about angels. I tough they were all bullies, douches and stick-in-the-muds.

Yoro : Most of them are, tough.

Demon : Pretty wings, by the way.

Yoro blushed a bit. He hid his wings. It was something he would need working on, because he couldn't let his wings free themselves each time he had an orgasm. That was embarrassing.

Demon : What's your name?

Yoro : Its Yoro.

The demon's eyes widened. Then narrowed as he smirked.

Demon : If someone had told me I would have sex with the « great » Yoro, I wouldn't have believed them.

Yoro could feel the mockery in the demon's tone, but shrugged it off.

Yoro : You shouldn't be the one to have all the fun. What's yours?

Demon : Oh, not as famous as yours. I'm Nat.

He remembered seeing the file of that demon. He had nothing to do with the present mission, but it was still nice to finally meet him in person.

Nat : Oh, and If you ever want to come to the Blue bar, again, don't bring your sword.

Yoro : Alright.

He waved good bye and left the alley. He felt happy and relax. He needed that. When he arrived at the Myosotis pension, every lights were out. He climbed the stairs in silence, going into his room. He undressed and washed himself a bit, tough he would need a shower tomorrow. He went to sleep, quite tired of his long night.

The morning sun woke him up, and he sat, a bit sore after yesterday's... activities. He was tired, and he could feel the many little scratches in his back. It would heal in no time, but for now, all he wanted was a shower. He dressed in clean clothes, grabbed his towel and soap in his bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. He stepped in an empty shower. Yoro felt refreshed when the water washed all remainings of cum or blood he had on him. He washed his hair and his body, before stopping the water. The sound of water didn't stop though, and he assumed the resident was still here. He dried himself and patched the bites mark on his shoulders.

He left the place and returned to his room. The hour on the clock in his room, showed 7:55 am. He hadn't slept for long. The tough of a breakfast made him go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other clients. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different in them. He sat with the others and served himself a small portion. He didn't like to eat much. He met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Wasn't he a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, he sat on his bed, opening his computer again. He had more informations on the bar, but he needed more to find that demon. He hesitated on the direction to take.

**-Go to Cumberbridge Park**

**-Go to Houston U. campus**


	37. Chapter 37

**Brush him off**

Yoro brushed the annoying demon's hand off his shoulder and step outside. The fresh air cleared his clouded brain from the remaining of the bar's fumes. He couldn't care less about the crushed ego of that demon. He started walking back to the pension, when he heard steps behind him. His hand went to the sword in his back. Maybe he was followed. He continued like he had heard nothing. When he made sure someone was following, he sharply took a turn then waited for his stalker to turn the corner.

A man with white hair turned the corner, a fierce look on his face. The demon was pushed against the wall, a sword digging in his neck. Yoro leaned close to the demon's ear.

Yoro: Tell me, is that something you enjoy doing?

The demon was startled, staring in the angel's eyes, completely under his control. As the demon said nothing, Yoro released his grip a bit.

Yoro: Well, I wouldn't want a filthy demon following me. Mind dropping the stalking? I would appreciate a nice quiet walk, and I'm not planning on killing tonight.

He let the demon go, the latter still being in a state of shock. Last he thing he expected was his prey turning on him like that.

Yoro: Thank you.

He left the dark street, walking further into the labyrinth of alleys. He kept his guard up, and for the rest of the way, no demon was behind. When he arrived at the pension, every light was out, the whole place asleep. He climbed the stairs in silence, unlocking his door quietly. He let himself fall on the bed, exhausted. He reluctantly undressed, slipping under the covers.

The morning sun woke him up. He was tired and all he wanted was a shower. He dressed in clean clothes, grabbed his towel and soap in his bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. He stepped in an empty shower. Yoro felt refreshed when the water washed all remainings of the bar's smell. He washed his hair and his body, before stopping the water. The sound of water didn't stop tough, and he assumed the resident was still here.

He dried himself and left the place to return to his room. The hour on the clock in his room, showed 7 :55 am. He hadn't slept for long. The tough of a breakfast made him go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other clients. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different in them. He sat with the others and served himself a small portion. He didn't like to eat much. He met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Wasn't he a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, he sat on his bed, opening his computer again. He had more informations on the bar, but he needed more to find that demon. He hesitated on the direction to take.

**-Go to Cumberbridge Park**

**-Go to Houston U. campus**


	38. Chapter 38

**Demon**

Yoro: I'm a demon.

He turned to the other two sitting on the stairs.

Yoro: You should hide you horns, and you your claws. That's not very human-like.

The two quickly obeyed. They were still unsure about if he was really a demon of high rank or not.

Nat: You're new around here. Want me to show you the place?

He hesitated. It was a dangerous game. The demon was maybe N1, one of the strongest of all, as far as he knew. But he couldn't stop his act now.

Yoro: Sure.

Nat: There is a place, up North... It's quite popular. I could introduce you to the other demons of the town. It's called the Blue bar. You're up for it?

**-Yes**

**-No**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness... It's going to be longer later, I swear !**


	39. Chapter 39

**Angel**

Yoro smirked. It was no use to lie. He was a bad liar anyway.

Yoro: I'm an angel.

Nat didn't seem impressed. He just smiled and wave it away.

Nat: I've already guessed that. What are you doing here?

Yoro: I wouldn't be a professional if I was to tell you.

Nat: I thought every angels were liars and sneaky bastards.

Yoro: They are. But they're also straightforward.

Nat: I know the rumors about you. And they don't describe you as straight.

Yoro: Angels do not have sexual orientations. But I do admit I'm an exception.

Nat: So, , would you mind having a date tonight?

**-Accept**

**-Decline**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness :/ It's going to be longer chapters after this one :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Go to Cumberbridge park  
**

The Cumberbridge park was next to the pension and it would be easier to go there next. He picked up his jacket and hesitated to pick up his sword. He remembered how yesterday could have gone wrong if Nat hadn't been here. He let his sword in his bag and left the pension.

He walked to the park, breathing in the soft breeze. It was a short walk and he arrived at the park**. **It was a nice place, quite big, with two playgrounds, a lake in the middle and a small zoo. In the middle was a small hill, high enough to provide a nice view of the park.

He climbed the stone road to the top effortlessly and looked around. From where he was, he could see the meeting point of the local demons, a fountain with a demoniac figure. It was ironic and he had the slight feeling it was the exact reason why it had been chosen. Some demon had a sense of humour after all. He let himself fall to the ground on the soft grass. The night was still far away and he had time before having to deal with demons. He had quite a night yesterday after all. He let himself drown in a light slumber.

* * *

A shadow covered his face and he struggled to open his eyes. Something was in front of his face. He tried to reach it and push it away, but his hand just landed flat on a warm surface. His eyes slowly opened and he found himself staring in a pair of golden eyes. A blue halo was around the man's face. He felt soft lips land on his.

* * *

He waked up suddenly. The sun was slowly setting, red and orange ray illuminating the quiet park trough dark clouds. He felt like he had a dream, which was weird, because he never dreamt before. Something angels couldn't do. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He walked to the fountain, before seeing a nearby tree. In few movements he climbed it, sitting himself quite comfortably. He was ready to have a long wait, if that was to happen.

The stars were masked by clouds and the scenery was eery. The hours had passed slowly and he was ready to leave when a man walked to the fountain. He had no shirt on and a large tattoo on his back. When the moon showed it's face, the light revealed the blue color of the demon's hair.

A short moment pass before other demons walked to the fountain, respectfully bowing before the tall figure of the man. They released their true forms, one of the rare form of politeness showed by demons. It was only when a small crowd was gathered that who he tought was N1 let his wings out. At that moment, a heavy rain started. If Yoro had any doubt on the identity of the demon, they were all blown away this instant. He had found his prey.

When N1's eyes landed on where he was hiding, he knew he was discovered. The smirk on the demon's face made it obvious. He jumped off his tree gracefully and stood there, staring into the golden eyes of the demon. That reminded him of something, but he couldn't make it out. The demon walked to him.

N1: If you have the intention of crashing this meeting, have at least the decency to be polite.

He released his wings, respecting the wish of the demon and lightning the faces around him. N1 had a deep voice, used to commending an army and ordering slaves. By the respect showing in the demons around them and the way they obeyed him, he couldn't be anyone else but the king of demons himself. Well, that was unexpected.

**-Stay**

**-Leave  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**Go to Houston U. campus**

It was still too early to go. He pushed back his computer and tried to gain some sleep before ending completely sleep deprived before the end of the mission. He lay on the bed and dozed off.

He woke up when someone knock at the door. He stood up, a bit dizzy from his nap an opened the door. The hall was empty, but the door of the other resident, on the other side of the hall, was closing. He shrugged it off, figuring the guy wanted something but got shy. He looked at the hour. It would be lunchtime in a few minutes now, and if he left now, he could catch the time when the students would be all out.

He walked out of the pension, his jacket on his back. He had left his sword behind. It was a long walk, but he enjoyed the soft breeze.

When he arrived, the place was crowded by students enjoying the warm temperature. His trained eyes spotted the demons in the campus. A bunch of them were sitting on a old church's steps. Two of them had forgotten to hide their claws or horns. These two were real newbies. He walked to them, a smile on his face.

As he walked nearer, he noticed one of them, with black hair and blue eyes. He wasn't sure, but he looked like Nat. When the demon looked at him and smiled, he knew he wasn't mistaken.

Nat: Hey, nice to see you.

Yoro: Hi. Nice to see you too.

Nat: What brings you here?

Yoro: You.

He was joking, a smile on his face. Nat stood up and walked to him.

Nat: Still didn't get enough after last night?

The demon winked, fooling around.

Yoro: In fact, I'm searching for a tall demon with blue hair whose name is not Nat.

Nat: Already cheating on me?

He was still joking, but he seemed a bit troubled.

Yoro: Totally. Something's wrong?

Yoro changed his tone in the middle of his sentence. Something was clearly off with the demon.

Nat: If I was you, I would drop the chase. That's bigger than anything you've done before.

Yoro: How would you know?

Nat: Because our king has never been defeated.

He let a moment for the information to sink in. Yoro slowly blink when the information reached his brain.

Yoro: So that's who he is?

Nat: I didn't said anything.

Yoro: Alright.

* * *

He knew when to stop asking questions. As he walked away, he bumped into a broad chest. He look up to apologize, but faced N1 instead. He backed off in shock, but was grabbed by his shoulders. The demon kissed him.

* * *

He left the campus to return to the mansion. He shook his head. He had a strange feeling. Like he has been daydreaming. He walked to the mansion, only noticing the clouds in the sky when he looked up while climbing the stairs.

Inside, it was calm. Everyone was apparently out. He went back to his room and sat on his bed. From what he had gather for informations, the demon would probably be at Cumberbridge park this night. He wondered whether or not ask for help.

**-Go alone**

**-Ask for help**


End file.
